


Safe and Sound

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: Abuse, BAMF Lois Lane, Chloe and Lana are roommates, College, Dating violence, Derogatory Language, Domestic Violence, F/M, Friendship, Good guy Lex Luthor, Hurt Chloe, Jealousy, Journalism, Manipulation, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Lana Lang, Protective Lois Lane, Sexual Assault, Threats, Triggery, Violence, double dates, honeymoon phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: What Chloe thinks might be the start of a great new relationship turns into something she never dreamed she'd be dealing with.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan & Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan & Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan/Original Male Character, Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lana Lang
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are "Safe and Sound" by Sheryl Crow.

_Feel like I could have healed you_  
Feel like I could have saved you  
Feel like I should’ve heard you 

“Where is she?” Clark Kent burst in through the doors of the emergency room waiting room just after Midnight, his eyes wild as he looked around.

“Thank God you’re here.” Lois’s eyes were red-rimmed and she slowly rose to her feet, her legs shaky.

“What happened? Where is she?” He quickly moved over to her.

“I don’t know, they haven’t told us anything.” Her eyes filled with tears again. “Clark, it’s bad. There was so much blood…”

He swallowed hard, unable to meet her gaze. “I should’ve been there,” he murmured, his voice barely audible as the guilt threatened to overwhelm him.

“Right, then you could both be in there,” she said sarcastically, wiping tears off her cheeks. She hated to cry in front of other people just as much, if not more so than her cousin.

He closed his eyes, then sank into one of the orange plastic chairs, cradling his head in his hands. He thought back over the last few weeks. How could he have missed the signs? How could they have all missed the signs? All the people in her life that cared about her, and not one of them had realized what was going on and now…

Now it might be too late to do anything about it.

He’d failed her. He’d promised he’d always be there for her, always protect her, but he’d let her down. He’d gotten so caught up in his own life and problems that he hadn’t seen her slowly disappearing into the darkness.

“It’s Chloe. She’s strong,” Lois said with resolve, though her voice wavered a little. “She’ll get through this.”

A shrill whine of a flat-lined heart monitor pierced the air.

“We have a Code Blue in trauma 2!” a nurse suddenly shouted, and Clark lifted his head in time to see several doctors and nurses race down the hallway, calling out orders. Feeling ill, he rose to his feet, looking at Lois.

Her face had drained of all color. “That’s Chloe,” she whispered.

Clark caught Lois just before she collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Months Earlier**

_Maybe this is forever  
Forever fades away  
Like a rocket ascending into space_

Chloe sat on her bed, tapping on the keys of her laptop intently as she worked on an assignment for her mixed media class. She chewed on her lower lip, deep in concentration as she stared at the computer screen.

When the door flew open suddenly, she nearly jumped off her bed, looking up to see Clark and Lana stumbling through the door, kissing heavily.

She sighed softly, saving her work and rolling her eyes.

“Mmm,” Lana murmured against Clark’s lips and Chloe cleared her throat loudly, startling the lovebirds.

“Chloe!” Clark’s cheeks flushed as he caught sight of his friend across the room.

Lana’s face turned red, as well. “We didn’t know you were here.”

Chloe looked at them wryly. “Right, because I’m usually somewhere besides here at two in the morning.” She rolled her eyes again.

Her friends both turned a darker shade of red. “Sorry,” they said in unison.

“We’ll go somewhere else,” Lana volunteered.

She sighed. “It’s all right.” She stood up, gathering her laptop and book bag. “I’m gonna go to the library.” She made it to the door before Clark reached out and gently caught her arm.

“I should get home anyway. It’s late.”

Shaking her head, she turned the doorknob. “I really need to get some research done, so don’t worry.”

“Well, let me walk you then.”

“I’m a big girl, Clark. It’s not that far.”

“Clark’s right,” Lana said, concerned. “It’s after dark and Metropolis isn’t exactly known for its safety.”

“Let me walk you,” Clark said again, quietly.

She pulled a taser from her purse, holding it up. “I’ll take my chances.” She smiled a bit. “You two just…get back to doing whatever it is you were doing.”

Clark looked like he was going to protest, so she leaned in and whispered very softly, “If I need you, I’ll scream.” She patted his arm and left the room.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she stood in front of the library, staring at the ‘closed’ sign. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Weird. They hardly ever close,” an unfamiliar male voice said.

She quickly turned, on guard.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” A good looking guy with brownish-blond hair and green eyes smiled at her. He was tall, though not as tall as Clark, and his shoulders were broad.

Chloe eyed him cautiously.

“I’m Marty Adams.” He held his hand out to her, still smiling. Under the warm glow of the street lamp, she saw his eyes sparkling. He was definitely handsome.

She reached out and shook his hand. “Chloe Sullivan.”

“Nice to meet you, Chloe.” He glanced back at the library. “In the three years I’ve been here they’ve only closed three times that I can remember.”

“And just my luck it’s on a night my roommate and her boyfriend are using my dorm room for the horizontal mambo.”

He chuckled. “Been there, done that…I mean, not me, but I’ve been in your situation,” he corrected himself quickly.

She lifted an eyebrow and he grinned innocently.

“You know, the Den’s open all night too. They serve pretty good coffee,” he told her.

Chloe glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the student lounge, wondering why they called it ‘the Den.’ “I didn’t realize it was open all night.”

Marty winked at her and pulled a key out of his pocket. “It is if you work there or know the right people.”

She couldn’t help but smile. There was something about this guy that was very charming.

“So what do you say, Chloe Sullivan? Would you like to get some coffee with me?”

Her eyes twinkling and her defenses lowered, she nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Excellent.” He shifted his book bag to his left shoulder and held his right arm out for her to hold onto, leaving the choice up to her.

After a moment, she reached out and wrapped her hand around his arm, letting him escort her across campus. It certainly seemed to be her lucky night.

* * *

Marty set down a mug of freshly brewed double mocha latte with extra whipped cream in front of Chloe as she sat perched at the countertop on one of the old-fashioned stools. “Here you go.” He smiled at her.

Chloe took a sip, closing her eyes as she savored the delicious flavor. “Wow, this is really good. How much do I owe you?” she asked, glancing at him.

“Not a thing. It’s on the house.” He leaned on the counter, gazing at her with his dark green eyes.

She couldn’t help but smile. “So do you give out a lot of free lattes?” she asked, unable to resist her urge to find out if he was single.

“No way,” he answered without hesitation. “Only to really special people.” He winked and went to make himself a drink, as well.

She watched him intently, trying not to get her hopes up. Most of the guys who took any romantic interest in her turned out to be meteor freaks that Clark Kent generally had to save her from. But there was something different about this guy. “So, Marty…where are you from?” she asked casually, hoping the answer was far away from Smallville, meteor freak capital of the world.

“St. Louis,” he told her with a smile, glancing at her over his shoulder as he made his drink.

Yes, she thought, trying not to smile too widely and frighten him off. “So what brought you to Met U?”

“I got a full scholarship for journalism, actually.”

“Get out.” She looked at him with wide eyes. “You’re a journalism major?”

“Yeah, why?” He looked confused.

“That’s what I’m studying.”

Marty looked at her with even more interest. “Are you going to join the Met U Daily?”

“I was actually hoping to get an internship with the Daily Planet,” she admitted.

“Wow, you must be really good.” He smiled. “Which isn’t surprising.”

She actually blushed. “Well, I have my interview in a couple days, so I’m not getting my hopes up yet.” Which was a lie, of course. She just had to get a position at the Planet. It was her dream.

“I’m sure you’ll get it,” he said confidently.

“You haven’t even seen my work,” she reminded him with a faint smile.

“I know a star reporter when I see one.” Marty grinned. “And there’s definitely something special about you, Chloe Sullivan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue in this part is from the episode, "Thirst."

_Can you not be sad?  
Can you not breakdown?  
After all, I won’t let go  
Until you’re safe and sound_

Chloe shifted uncomfortably as she sat in a chair, gazing across the desk at the formidable looking editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet, Pauline Kahn.

“Normally I wouldn't waste my time with a college freshman groveling for an internship.”

“Well, thank you, Miss Kahn.” She smiled nervously, watching as the woman shifted her attention to the door.

“Bitterman!”

A tall, lanky guy appeared, looking every bit as nervous as she felt. She couldn’t help but wonder if that was the general feeling with this new chief editor. “Yeah, Chief?”

“Where's that piece on Senator Jennings?” she demanded.

He cast a sidelong glance at Chloe. “Oh, I - I- I'm typing it up.”

She glared at him. “I don't see your fingers moving. Twenty minutes or they'll be twiddling over the want ads!”

Swallowing hard, he nodded quickly and headed for the door one more. “Of course, chief.”

Looking disgusted, Pauline Kahn shook her head and turned her attention back to Chloe. “Where was I?”

“The internship,” she said meekly.

“ Oh, right right right right. You didn't get it.” She smirked a little.

She felt her heart actually stop for a minute. “What? Uh, well, then, why am I here?” She couldn’t help but feel a bit bewildered.

The older woman shrugged, looking smug. “Curiosity. It's the backbone of any decent reporter. Have you got backbone, Sullivan?”

“Yeah, I…”

“You had a column here a couple of years ago, didn't you?” she interrupted Chloe, moving to get a folder from one of her file cabinets.

“When I was in high school,” she said, nodding a little.

“Well, that is quite an accomplishment, to have your own byline when you're practically still in diapers.” Chloe’s eyes narrowed a little as Pauline continued. “I mean, a lot of reporters -- well, real reporters -- work for years struggling before they can get that kind of a chance. I just wanted to meet the kid that could pull that off.”

“Thanks.” Now she was just confused. The woman was complimenting her and turning her down for the internship at the same time?

She smiled. “Oh, well...don't thank me. Thank Lionel Luthor. He's the one who arm-twisted the old chief editor into dropping your juvenile pablum into this paper,” she said with satisfaction.

“I didn't ask Lionel to do that,” Chloe said defensively. This woman had some nerve. She had no idea under what circumstances that Lionel had given her that column, and even Chloe herself didn’t want to think about it. That time in her life had been overtly painful and she’d just as soon forget it than have it thrown in her face by a woman who didn’t even know her.

“Well, you didn't say no, either, did you? Then you must have done something to piss Lionel off because he got you fired. I remember that day. I believe we had cake.” Pauline smirked, leaning back in her chair.

Tensing, Chloe leaned forward. “Miss Kahn, I don't expect to be given a column like last time. I'm willing to start from the bottom and work my way up without any help or arm-twisting. All I want is the opportunity to prove myself. Being a part of this world, working at the Daily Planet, it's -- it's always been my dream,” she admitted, showing more vulnerability than she normally would.

Pauline Kahn leaned forward once more. “Well, we all have to wake up sometime, don't we, Sullivan?” she asked harshly and Chloe flinched involuntarily. Before she even had a chance to protest, Kahn motioned to the door. “I think you can show yourself out.”

Chloe stared at her for a moment, watching as she went back to work, as if she’d forgotten Chloe was still sitting there at all. Then, with all the dignity she could muster, she stood, gathered her things and headed for the door. She just hoped no one would see the tears glimmering in her eyes.

* * *

By the time Chloe made it back to her dorm, she wasn’t in the mood for her afternoon classes, nor was she in the mood to deal with the sight of Clark and Lana snuggled up under Lana’s covers, watching some movie they’d rented. In fact, it was the last thing she wanted to see right then.

Annoyed, she didn’t speak to either of them as she moved over to her bed, dumping the contents of her bag out on the comforter.

As if sensing her mood, Clark sat up. “Chlo? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing at all. What could possibly be wrong?” she retorted, not looking at him.

Clark and Lana exchanged a worried look. Lana stopped the movie and turned off the television, sitting up in bed. “I’m guessing things at the Planet didn’t go so well,” she said softly.

“Give the girl a cookie,” Chloe muttered. She knew she was being mean. That this wasn’t Lana or Clark’s fault, but right then all she wanted was to be left alone and mourn the loss of her dream for awhile.

Frowning, Clark moved to sit down on the edge of her bed. “You didn’t get the internship.”

“I really don’t wanna talk about this,” she said stiffly, sliding her laptop in its case and standing up.

“Chloe, you don’t have to leave,” Lana said, shaking her head. “We were just watching a movie. Why don’t we all go out and get some coffee or something?”

A bitter smile touched her lips. “For once in my life, caffeine’s the last thing on my mind.” She glanced at Lana, saw the very real concern in her friend’s eyes and let out a breath. Just because she was miserable was no reason to take it out on her friends. “Thanks anyway, though. I’m gonna hit the library. I’ll catch you guys later.”

Lana sighed very softly as Chloe headed out the door. She turned to look at Clark, who looked every bit as worried. “Should we follow her?”

He hesitated. “No. I think she really does just need some time to herself right now.”

“I can’t believe she didn’t get the internship.” She frowned.

“I know,” he murmured. “It’s always been her dream to work at the Daily Planet. She’s been talking about it since the day I met her.” He gazed at the door, as if expecting her to return any second.

But he knew as well as Lana did that leaning on people wasn’t really Chloe’s style. She was the one everyone else leaned on, and for the most part, she kept her own problems to herself. It was just who she was.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Lana asked softly, moving to sit down beside him on the edge of Chloe’s bed, her dark eyes worried.

“It’s Chloe. She’s a fighter. It’ll just take some time.” But Clark wasn’t nearly as convinced as he sounded.

* * *

Instead of going to the library, Chloe found herself standing outside the office of the Metropolis University Daily. She gazed in the small window, watching as students she didn’t know and a few whom she recognized scurried about their jobs, and for a moment she missed the Torch so badly she wished she could go back to high school again.

High school, where she knew what was going on, and knew where she stood with everyone. She had known what her purpose was. And now that purpose had been diminished by one older hateful woman who’d said things about her that she was afraid would linger in her mind permanently. Funny that the bad things always had a way of doing that.

Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard, trying to ignore the urge she had to start crying.

She started when a hand rested on her shoulder, and quickly turned to see Marty standing there, looking concerned.

“Chloe? Are you okay?”

She tried to smile, but didn’t quite manage it. To her horror, a tear streaked down her cheek before she could stop it.

“What happened?” He put an arm around her shoulders and guided her down the hall to an empty bench.

“I didn’t get the internship,” she managed to say.

“Oh.” Looking sad, he remained at her side. “I’ve heard some things about that new editor in chief.”

“Yeah, she’s something,” Chloe said bitterly, wiping at her eyes in embarrassment.

He was silent for a moment. “Well, this is good for me.” Looking up at him in disbelief, she started to reply, but he cut her off. “I needed a new star reporter for the Met U Daily. I hope I’m looking at her.”

She stared at him for a long moment. And then a faint smile touched her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_There’s beauty in release  
There’s no one left to please  
It’s you and me_

By the time Chloe got back to the dorm room she and Lana shared, it was nearly ten that night. While part of her was still crushed that she hadn’t gotten the internship at the Planet, she had to admit that spending the entire day with a cute senior guy who just happened to be the editor of the university newspaper had been uplifting, to say the least. Not to mention he seemed to really like her.

She couldn’t say that the feeling wasn’t mutual.

Unlocking the door to her room, Chloe tensed a bit involuntarily, wondering if she’d find her two best friends still curled up in bed together. God, she hoped not.

Luckily for her, the first thing she spotted was Lana sitting cross-legged on her bed studying the astronomy book in her lap. “Hey, Chloe.” She immediately shut the book, looking at her in concern. “You’ve been gone all day. How are you?”

A faint smile touched her lips. “I’m all right.” She dropped her stuff on the bed, raising her eyebrows at the bundle of flowers on the dresser. “Clark’s certainly been romantic lately, hasn’t he?”

Lana followed her gaze. “Actually, those aren’t for me.”

Chloe looked at her curiously.

“They came for you about an hour ago.”

“For me?” She wouldn’t have been more surprised if Lana had announced that she, too, was an alien from Krypton. She moved over to the dresser and sniffed the flowers, reaching out and pulling the card off its clip.

“I’ve been dying to see who they’re from,” Lana admitted, following her with a grin.

Chloe smiled, still confused until she opened the little envelope. “To my newest star reporter. Welcome to the Met. U. Daily. Marty.”

“Marty?” Her friend raised an eyebrow and Chloe couldn’t help but grin despite the faint blush that had risen to her cheeks.

Chloe moved the flowers to a vase that was on her desk, setting the card beneath her keyboard. “Yeah, he’s…I just met him a couple days ago. He’s the editor of the paper on campus.”

Lana grinned widely and plopped down on Chloe’s bed. “Spill. I wanna know everything.”

“Well, he’s tall and…really cute.” She bit her lower lip, sitting down beside her on the bed. “And he’s really sweet. He made me coffee.”

She giggled. “Well, that’ll do it. He must really like you if he’s sending you flowers already.”

“I don’t think it’s like that.” Chloe shook her head, refusing to get her hopes up too high. “I think he mostly feels sorry for me because I didn’t get the internship at the Daily Planet.”

“I seriously doubt that, Chloe.” Lana looked at her seriously. “You’re beautiful, and really smart and fun to be around. What guy wouldn’t want to be with you?”

There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

Chloe let out a breath. “Well, at least I’ll still be writing. So that’s a definite plus.”

“Well, that’s great. I’m really happy for you.” Lana hugged her.

“Lana, about earlier…I’m really sorry I was such a b*tch.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Really. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Chloe smiled faintly and watched Lana head back over to her own bed. “I hope I didn’t ruin your afternoon with Clark.”

“No.” Lana smiled at her as she picked up the astronomy book once more. “He needed to get home to do some chores, though, so he left awhile ago. He wanted you to call him when you got in. He was really worried.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” She nodded slightly.

“I think I’m gonna take a shower before I try to finish reading this chapter. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Okay.” Chloe watched her gather her bath things and leave the room, heading down the hall toward the bathroom. Her gaze drifted to her cell phone, and she somewhat reluctantly picked it up and hit the speed dial.

“Chloe! Hey!” Clark said less than half a ring later. “How are you?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, Clark. Lana said you wanted me to call.”

“Yeah, I was--”

“Worried. I know. She told me. But I’m okay.”

“It’s just, I know how bad you wanted--”

“I did, yeah. But I just joined the Met. U. Daily staff, so, not all hope is gone.”

“Of course it’s not,” he said softly.

“Sorry I spoiled your afternoon with Lana,” she said somewhat tensely.

“You didn’t,” Clark said quickly. “We were just watching a movie together. No big deal.”

“Still, must be a pain to have me around all the time when you’re trying to be alone with your girlfriend.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Chloe, I don’t feel that way at all.”

She drew in a breath and closed her eyes, wishing she could believe him.

“Besides, it was your room first.”

Not exactly the reassurance she’d unknowingly been looking for. “Yeah,” she said, dejected. “Hey, I should go so I can get some homework done. And I’m sure you have a lot of chores to do.”

As if he sensed the abrupt change of her mood, he asked, “Do you want me to come back up there? We could get some coffee, talk?”

“No. I’m all right. Besides, it’d be kind of hard to explain to Lana how you got back here so quickly.”

He sighed softly. “Chloe…”

“What?”

“Nothing. All right, well, have a good night. If you wanna talk, call me.”

“Will do. Goodnight, Clark.” She slowly hung up the phone, closing her eyes. So much for being in a better mood.

* * *

There was a knock on the door shortly after nine the next morning. With a sigh, she glanced at Lana, who looked surprised even though it was likely Clark, although he generally didn’t spring over this early. Neither she nor Lana were exactly known for being morning people, and they hadn’t been awake that long.

Shrugging, Chloe brushed some hair out of her face and walked to the door, her eyes widening when she saw Marty standing there with a huge smile. “Hi.”

“Hey, beautiful. I know it’s early, but…I wondered if maybe you wanted to grab some coffee and breakfast with me before the Den stops serving it?” he asked hopefully.

For a moment, she truly didn’t know what to say. She was still shocked at the fact he was on her doorstep, not to mention the fact he’d called her beautiful. She couldn’t remember the last guy who’d paid her such a compliment for no apparent reason. And Chloe knew she wasn’t a raving beauty--she hadn’t even put on any makeup yet and she was still in a wrinkled shirt and jeans. She’d been planning to do some laundry and maybe a bit of cleaning before her afternoon classes. “Oh, uh…”

Marty pulled a single rose out from behind his back. “This is for you,” he said softly.

A genuine smile graced her lips and she reached out and took the flower for him, wincing a bit when one of the thorns pricked her finger and drew a tiny drop of blood. “Um, come on in.” Feeling nervous, she took a step back to let him inside the room. “This is my roommate, Lana Lang. Lana, this is Marty Adams.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lana said with a smile.

Marty smiled briefly at Lana, but instead of admiring her, turned his attention immediately back to Chloe, which she noticed because she’d watched him closely when making the introduction. Could it be that there was actually a guy on the planet who liked her instead of Lana?

“So what do you say? Breakfast and coffee? My treat,” he said again, looking hopeful.

She glanced down at her clothes. “I should at least change.”

“Why? You look amazing.” His eyes were full of warmth and though she didn’t realize it right then, a sliver of warmth made its way into her heart, a place previously reserved for only one person--a certain Kansas farm boy.  
“I’d love to have breakfast with you. Let me just grab my purse.” Chloe smiled brightly and moved over to her bed, glancing at Lana and raising her eyebrows as if to say ‘what do you think?’

Lana grinned and winked at her before inconspicuously giving her the thumbs up.

Her grin brightened a bit more and she almost squealed. She quickly grabbed her purse and took the arm Marty had offered her, letting him escort her out of the room.

* * *

“So where’s Chloe?” Clark asked, glancing around the room almost an hour later.

“Oh, uh…she…had a date.” Lana smiled and tucked her astronomy book away.

Turning toward her with raised eyebrows, he repeated her words. “She had a date?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, leaning against her desk.

“At ten in the morning?”

“Nine, actually.”

Clark stared at her in disbelief, unable to speak.

“Don’t look so surprised, Clark,” she chided, shaking her head. “It was only a matter of time before some guy realized how great she is.”

“Well, yeah, it’s just…” He scratched his head. “It’s kinda sudden, isn’t it?”

Lana shrugged a bit. “He’s the editor of the campus paper. They have a lot in common.” She glanced across the room to where the flowers were set in a vase on her friend’s desk.

He followed her gaze, his eyebrows furrowing. “How long has she known this guy?”

“A couple days.” She shrugged a bit.

“He moves awfully fast,” he commented, a hint of worry in his voice.

“Or he’s just a romantic,” Lana replied, giving him a look.

“Maybe.” There was more than a bit of doubt in his tone.

“It’s good for her, Clark. She needs to get out more, do something besides stay cooped up…” She gestured to Chloe’s ‘wall of weird.’ “Doing that.”

Drawing in a breath, he forced a smile. “I’m sure you’re right.” But he wasn’t nearly as convinced as he sounded.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don’t blame you for quitting  
I know you really tried  
If only you could hang on through the night_

“Okay, so what do you think?” Chloe glanced up from the computer she’d been working at in the Met. U. Daily office.

“Here. Let me see.” Marty motioned for her to stand up, and when she did, he slid into her chair, studying the computer screen. “Hmm.”

She folded her arms across her stomach, watching as he read over the article she’d just finished writing.

“This isn’t bad,” he told her, nodding a bit, and her heart sank. That was definitely not the reaction she’d been hoping for. He glanced up and saw her crestfallen expression. “It just needs a bit of reworking. Don’t worry, you’re a good writer, Chloe.” His voice was quiet.

She managed a faint, albeit somewhat forced smile.

“Here. Sit down.” He pulled a chair up beside him and she reluctantly sat in it. He read the lead of her article aloud. “It’s attention-grabbing but it’s more based on speculation than fact,” he explained. “We don’t want to deceive our readers--we want to give them just the facts.”

“Well, yeah, but it’s kind of a no-brainer conclusion, don’t you think? I mean, the starting quarterback is busted for steroids and now the entire team is under suspicion.” She gave him a look.

He was quiet for a moment. “Chloe, we don’t really want to jump to conclusions and accusations…especially when it comes to the reputation of a lot of VIPs on campus.”

“So what you’re saying is that you don’t want to offend anyone.”

“There’s a difference between not wanting to be offensive and wanting to be a good journalist.”

Chloe frowned, perturbed. “Are you saying I’m not a good journalist?”

“No, of course not. I’m just saying…well, from what you’ve told me your high school newspaper was a bit more of a…sensationalist newspaper than what the Metropolis University Daily is. It’s not a criticism,” he added quickly, holding up a hand. “But I think what you’re used to writing is a bit different than what we do here.”

She sighed softly, looking at the floor. “Maybe I’ve gone into the wrong field,” she said, unable to help feeling dejected.

“You haven’t,” he told her quietly, taking one of her hands in his. “You’ve got a lot of natural talent. We just need to work on showing you how to hone it.”

Chloe blew out a breath, slowly lifting her gaze to meet his. “So you’ll help me?”

Marty smiled. “Count on it.”

* * *  
Clark was sitting on the edge of Chloe’s bed when she came back to the dorm later that evening. “Hey.”

She was a little surprised to see him. She’d gotten used to seeing him on a daily basis over the last few weeks--ever since she told him she knew his secret. But between classes and spending time with Marty, she hadn’t seen him in almost a week. She hadn’t even talked to him. In fact, she’d barely seen Lana, for that matter. “Hey. What are you doing here?” She glanced around, but didn’t see any sign of her roommate.

“Classes got done early. Thought I’d run by, see how things were going.” He leaned forward as she set her bag on the floor by her desk.

“Everything’s good.”

“Yeah?” Clark watched her. “So tell me about this new guy.”

Chloe paused for a moment, not looking at him as she unpacked her bag and began organizing her books on her desk. “His name’s Marty. He’s the Met. U. Daily editor.”

“What’s he like?”

“He’s really sweet, funny, smart. Good looking.” She shrugged.

“You guys are seeing each other?” he asked, still watching her.

Chloe turned to look at him. “What’s with the third degree, Clark?”

Clark looked surprised. “I’m not…I’m just curious. I haven’t talked to you in awhile and…” He shrugged, looked down at the floor. “I miss you. That’s all.”

Her eyes softened a bit at his quiet admission. “I miss you too,” she confessed. She moved to sit beside him on the bed. “I guess between our schedules and…uh, other people, we’ve kinda been busy.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Clark frowned. “Well, you wanna do something today? Maybe go catch a movie or something? Hang out for awhile?”

Chloe smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’m done with classes for the day, so…should we invite Lana?”

“She’s busy with projects this afternoon. I was kinda hoping it’d just be the two of us.” Clark smiled back.

Her smile widened, her cheek dimpling as her eyes sparkled. “Sounds great. So what movies are playing?” She stood to go across the room and grab a copy of the Daily Planet that lay on her desk.

“Whatever you wanna watch is fine with me,” he told her. “I’ll even pay.”

A chuckle escaped her. “Wow, you have missed me.”

“I really have,” he told her softly.

She looked over at him and smiled as she unrolled the paper and opened it to the movie section. “Hey, they’re showing Titanic on the Square.”

“Chloe, you’ve seen Titanic like, fifteen times.”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He grinned. “All right. Titanic it is. What time does it start?”

Chloe glanced at her wristwatch. “Looks like we’ve got a half-hour. It’s not far, you mind walking?”

He gave her a look. “Considering I can get there faster on foot than by car, I think that’s all right.”

She rolled her eyes. “All right, Mr. Superfly, let’s go. Not all of us can move at the speed of light.”

Clark grinned and headed for the door, pulling it open to find an unfamiliar looking guy standing there. “Can I help you?”

The guy’s eyes narrowed a bit. “I’m looking for Chloe.”

Chloe quickly ducked under Clark’s arm. “Hey, Marty!” she said brightly.

He smiled back at her, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hey.”

“This is my friend, Clark Kent. Clark, this is Marty Adams,” she introduced them.

The two young men sized each other up, each eyeing the other suspiciously. Clark held his hand out first and Marty reached out and shook it, squeezing a bit more roughly than usual. Unable to stop himself, Clark pinned him with a look and squeezed back, causing Marty to flinch just slightly and pull his hand away.

The tension didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe, who felt awkward and somewhat uncomfortable without even really knowing why. “Clark and I were just heading out to catch a movie.”

Marty lowered his gaze from his face to hers, a somewhat forced smile still on his lips. “Oh. That’s too bad. I was hoping we could do something this afternoon since we were both free.”

She gave him an apologetic smile. “Maybe later this evening? I’ve hardly seen Clark since school started.”

“Sure. This evening sounds great. Give me a call when you get back.” He eyed Clark for a moment, then leaned down and kissed Chloe’s cheek. “See you later.”

“Bye,” she said softly, a faint smile on her lips.

Clark watched the guy walk away, feeling more than a little tense and uneasy. There was something about Marty that he just didn’t like.

“What was that?” Chloe asked, giving him a look.

“What was what?” he shook his head, feigning confusion.

She sighed. “Forget it. Come on or we’ll miss the movie.”

Clark rested a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the dorm room.

* * *

Chloe was smiling by the time she made it to Marty’s apartment that evening. She’d spent all afternoon hanging out with Clark and it had been really nice. It’d been a long time since the two of them had done something together besides attempting to save someone or stop a bad guy. Too long. But the day had been stress-free, watching Titanic, having a popcorn fight in the nearly empty theater, and then going out to the Olive Garden for dinner. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed Clark until she’d spent the time with him, and now she was glad she had. She felt like they’d reconnected in a way they hadn’t in several weeks.

They’d decided to try and do something fun together every couple of weeks, just the two of them. “A best friend’s day,” Clark had called it. He even suggested the two of them take a road trip up to Wichita to visit Pete sometime in the near future, which sounded great to her. She reminded herself she still hadn’t emailed her old friend back since he’d last written her, and told herself she’d do it later that night.

As she was thinking about the old days in Smallville with Pete and Clark, the door opened and she smiled brightly at Marty. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He smiled, but once again it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I know I said I’d call, so I hope it’s okay that I stopped over instead.”

“Of course. Come in.” Marty stepped aside to let her in his apartment.

Chloe flashed him a smile and walked in, glancing around. For a single college guy, his place was pretty neat and organized. Impressive, she thought, turning to look at him.

“You want something to drink?” he offered. “I have bottled water, soda, and wine.”

“Oh, uh, water’s good. Thanks.”

Nodding, he headed into the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge and handing her one before hopping up on the counter. “So. Tell me about this Clark guy,” he said casually.

She was a bit caught off guard. “Oh, well…we’ve been best friends since the eighth grade.” She shrugged. Whenever the topic of Clark Kent came up, she started feeling uneasy--for more reasons than one.

“So you two aren’t…?”

“No,” she said quickly, shaking her head and ignoring the brief pang she felt. “He’s dating Lana, actually.”

“Lana? Your roommate?”

She nodded. “Yeah. He’s been head over heels for her since he was seven.”

Marty was silent for a moment, still looking a bit tense. “And how do you feel about him?”

“What do you mean?”

He pinned her with a look and she let out a breath, looking down at the floor.

“Things with Clark are…complicated. I won’t deny that at one point I had very strong feelings for him. But…they weren’t returned. And Lana’s my friend. So I got over it.”

“So you don’t wish he felt that way about you?”

Chloe was quiet for a moment. “It would complicate things way too much at this point. Because of Lana. And because…I’m interested in someone else.”

“Anyone I know?” he asked casually, a hint of a smile on his lips.

She looked up at him, smiling back. “I think you know him pretty well. He’s this really sweet guy, works on the school newspaper as the editor.”

Marty grinned. “I think I do know him. He is pretty cool. So if he were to, say…ask you to be his girlfriend…what would you say?”

A bright smile that lit up her face graced her lips. “I’d say I was one lucky woman.”


	6. Chapter 6

_There’s beauty in release  
There’s no one left to please  
It’s you and me ___

__“Marty, I’d like you to meet my cousin, Lois Lane.” Chloe smiled as she rested her head against his arm, looking at her older cousin._ _

__Marty held his hand out, smiling as he shook Lois’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Chloe’s told me a lot about you.”_ _

__Lois smiled. “Likewise. It’s nice to finally meet the guy my cousin speaks so highly of.” She eyed him critically._ _

__“Well, if you ladies will excuse me for a moment, I have to make a call to the newspaper office to make sure all’s going well. I’ll be right back.” He kissed Chloe lightly, then stood up and left the small table in the café._ _

__“So…what do you think?” Chloe asked anxiously._ _

__Lois smiled, watching him go, then turning back to look at her cousin. “Well, he seems nice.”_ _

__“He is nice.”_ _

__She was quiet for a moment. “I’m glad you found someone, Chlo. I really am.”_ _

__Chloe smiled. “Me too.” She glanced toward the door of the café, surprised when Clark stepped inside. “Well, I had no idea this place was so popular.”_ _

__Lois smirked, glancing at him over her shoulder. She lifted a hand and caught his attention. He nodded a bit at her, but when he saw Chloe there, he grinned and headed over._ _

__“Hey, Chloe. Lois. What are you guys doing here?”_ _

__Lois rolled her eyes. “Well, Smallville, it is a restaurant. What do you normally do in a restaurant?”_ _

__He smirked at her, then started to sit down beside his best friend._ _

__“Um, actually, Clark…Marty’s sitting there.”_ _

__“Oh.” Clark frowned a bit, then moved to sit beside Lois, who rolled her eyes again._ _

__Chloe smiled at him. “So what brings you to the campus today? Is Lana coming?”_ _

__“Oh, uh…no.” He shook his head a little. “She’s studying for a bio. Exam.”_ _

__Her eyebrows furrowed._ _

__“I was just coming to see you, actually.”_ _

__Lois lifted an eyebrow, but chose to remain silent as she glanced at him sideways. Could it be that Clark Kent was finally coming to his senses when it came to her little cousin? If it was, the irony didn’t escape her that it may very well already be too late--Chloe was more than a little enraptured by this new guy._ _

__“Is everything okay?” Chloe asked, leaning across the table a bit and searching his eyes._ _

__“Yeah, everything’s great,” he said quickly. “I thought maybe we could hang out.”_ _

__Looking a bit surprised, Chloe started to reply when Marty returned. “Well, everything’s going just fine at the paper.” His gaze slid over to Clark and his eyes narrowed a little. “Hello, Clark.”_ _

__“Marty,” Clark returned, looking up at him, tensing involuntarily._ _

__There was a long moment of tense silence._ _

__“What do you say we swing by the Daily office and then head back to my place and watch that video?” Marty asked, looking at Chloe._ _

__She shifted a little, glancing between the two men and her cousin, looking torn._ _

__“You know, Clark drove a long way to see you,” Lois pointed out, unsure of why she suddenly felt the need to take his side after everything that had happened._ _

__Clark looked almost as surprised as Chloe that Lois had said something on his behalf._ _

__“We already had plans,” Marty told her, his voice polite, but his eyes a little darker than usual._ _

__Lois met his gaze, but spoke to her cousin. “What do you want to do, Chloe?”_ _

__She chewed on her lower lip, giving Clark an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Clark. Maybe this weekend?” she suggested softly._ _

__Clark forced a smile, standing up. “Sounds like a plan.” He lifted his gaze to Marty’s face, taking note of the satisfied smirk there. “Have fun.”_ _

__Before Chloe could reply, Marty nodded. “Oh, we will.” He took her hand, giving it a squeeze and pulled her toward the door._ _

__Lois watched them go, then looked at Clark. “What the hell was that?”_ _

__“I don’t like him.”_ _

__She snorted. “There’s a shock.”_ _

__He glared at her. “You didn’t feel a weird vibe just then?”_ _

__“You mean other than the excessive amount of testosterone tension?”_ _

__“Lois, I’m serious.” He slowly moved to sit down where Chloe had been seated only seconds before. He gazed at her. “There’s something off with that guy.”_ _

__She leaned forward, trying to ignore her own instinct to agree with him. “Or maybe you’re just jealous.”_ _

__He stared at her. “Jealous?”_ _

__“That her entire attention isn’t focused on you anymore.”_ _

__Clark sighed, annoyed. “You know, forget that I tried to have a serious conversation with you. I don’t know why I bothered.” He stood up and she unexpectedly reached out and grabbed his hand._ _

__“All right, if it’s not jealousy, then what is it?” Lois gazed at him as he sat back down._ _

__“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I can’t really explain it, Lois. I just…don’t like him.”_ _

__Lois glanced over her shoulder to where her cousin had disappeared with her new boyfriend. “I hate to agree with you, but…there was something there. I’m just not sure what it was.”_ _

__The two exchanged a worried look._ _

__* * *_ _

__Marty slid his arm around Chloe as she rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled a bit and focused on the movie until she felt his other hand come to rest on her knee. “You getting frisky on me, Mr. Adams?” she asked playfully._ _

__He grinned. “How can I resist such a beautiful woman?” When she looked up at him, he kissed her deeply, his hands sliding up through her hair._ _

__She smiled against his lips, kissing him back._ _

__“Clark Kent is an idiot,” he murmured._ _

__She pulled away a bit, looking startled._ _

__“Any man who would let you go is a fool,” he told her, touching her cheek._ _

__Chloe leaned into his touch, her eyes drifting shut. “You definitely know the right things to say.”_ _

__He kissed her softly. “I’m just saying the truth.” She opened her eyes to gaze at him, watching his face in the flickering light of the television. He smiled at her gently, kissing her again. “I want you, Chloe.” He placed a light kiss against her neck and she couldn’t help but moan softly. Smiling against her skin, he nibbled gently, sliding his hands up her shirt to rest on her bare back._ _

__She shifted a little so she was straddling his lap, her forehead leaning against his. “Make love to me,” she whispered._ _

__“My pleasure,” Marty whispered back._ _


	7. Chapter 7

_I don’t wanna be lonely  
I don’t wanna be scared_

Lana was getting ready for class the next morning when the door opened and she looked up to see Chloe stepping inside. She raised an eyebrow. “All night study session at the library?” she asked curiously.

A faint blush crept up Chloe’s neck and cheeks. “Not exactly.” She moved over to her desk, setting her bag and purse down, and not meeting Lana’s curious gaze.

“Not exactly?” her friend repeated.

“I was just…out,” she said vaguely.

Lana watched her, frowning a little as she tucked her astronomy book in her book bag. “Well, did you have fun?”

A smile quirked Chloe’s lips. “You could say that.”

Something about her friend’s words clicked in her mind and she stared at Chloe. “Are you talking about what I think you’re talking about?”

Chloe finally met her eyes, grinning. “Uh-huh.”

Lana’s jaw dropped for a moment.

“You should see the look on your face,” she said with a chuckle.

She closed her mouth quickly, still watching her friend. “Um, that’s…” She tried to find the word she was looking for. “Sudden.”

Chloe’s smile slipped a bit and she shrugged, sitting down at her desk and starting her computer up. “If you say so.”

“Well, it’s just…you just met him like a week ago.”

“Two, actually,” she replied without looking up from the screen.

Lana bit her lip, her concern growing. “It’s kind of…not like you. Are you okay?”

Rolling her eyes, she glanced over at Lana. “Yes, I’m fine. I really like him a lot. And he likes me too. Is it so unusual that a great guy would actually fall for me and not you for once?” she asked defensively.

Lana’s eyes widened as if she’d been slapped and Chloe immediately looked apologetic. “Lana, I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. It’s just…” She stood up and approached her friend. She sighed softly. “There’s something about him, he’s just…I don’t know. We clicked from the first time we met.” She looked down at the floor. “And I guess some part of me…is tired of being alone all the time. So when a chance like this comes along…”

Lana smiled sadly. “I understand what it’s like to be alone,” she began.

“No, you don’t.” Chloe cut her off and the two girls gazed at each other for a long, silent moment.

Lana finally looked down at the floor. “I just don’t wanna see you get hurt, Chloe. That’s all.” What she didn’t say was that she hoped the older guy hadn’t just used Chloe for a roll in the hay.

Her eyes softened a bit. “I know. And I won’t. Marty’s a good guy. I really think that…”

She waited for Chloe to finish.

“…he may be the one.”

Lana drew in a breath, lifting her backpack to her shoulder. “I hope you’re right.” She smiled a bit, although it was forced. She turned to go, her hand on the door knob when there was a loud knock. Shrugging, she pulled it open to see Marty standing there, holding a large bouquet of yellow and white tulips. She relaxed a little. Maybe she‘d been wrong about him. “Hi, Marty.” She held the door open and turned to look at Chloe as a wide grin spread across her face.

“Hi, Lana. Hey, Beautiful.” Marty walked over and greeted his girlfriend with a kiss.

Lana smiled faintly, shaking her head. “I’ll just leave the two of you alone. Have fun.”

Chloe chuckled a little, watching as her roommate left their room. Then she turned her attention to Marty once more. “Thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful.”

“Not half as beautiful as you are.” He touched her cheek and she smiled again before putting the flowers in the vase that had recently been occupied by the roses he’d sent her.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon,” she admitted softly, looking up at him.

“Why’s that? Expecting someone else instead?” he asked lightly, although there was a hint of jealousy behind his words.

She chuckled. “Yeah, right.” She kissed him on the lips. “I was just getting ready to work on a follow up to my article.”

“All work and no play,” he said, sighing in amusement.

Her eyes twinkled. “I seem to remember plenty of play in the last few hours.”

Marty grinned. “Touche.”

She grinned back, gazing at him for a moment and forgetting about her article for the time being.

“Well, I guess I should let you get back to work,” he said reluctantly, returning her gaze.

“Hmm. You know, maybe my editor would let it slide for a few hours. I could always ask.”

His grin widened. “What do you say to a picnic in the park?”

Chloe’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“There just so happens to be a picnic basket in the hallway,” he told her.

“Well, that’s convenient.” She smiled and rose to her feet once more. “Lead away.”

Marty leaned down and kissed her lips.

She had a feeling it was going to be a really, really good day.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don’t wanna be lonely  
I don’t wanna be scared_

Clark sighed and stared out the window of Chloe and Lana’s dorm room, looking out over the city of Metropolis as he waited. Right now everything looked so calm, so peaceful. He knew better. In a big city, there was always something happening, some crime being committed, someone being hurt, someone else getting in trouble. Lately he’d been dreaming of Metropolis. Dreaming that he was being summoned there to watch over things, to be a guardian of sorts.

But that didn’t make any sense--did it?

According to Jor-El, he’d been sent to conquer the world, not to save it. Were the dreams a manifestation of his own subconscious desires? He didn’t know and he didn’t figure there were any easy answers.

Sighing softly, he looked at the clock again and tried not to worry. It was unlike Chloe to be so late, but lately Chloe had been acting differently than usual. She was hardly ever around according to Lana, and even Lois had said she wasn’t returning phone calls in a timely-Chloe manner. Lana had tried to tell him that Chloe was just so caught up in the beginning stages of a new relationship, she was neglecting other things, like her friends. But he’d known Chloe Sullivan for a very long time, and this just wasn’t like her.

Lois agreed with him emphatically, which, for Lois, was highly unusual, as well. He couldn’t remember a time when they’d really agreed on something--except when it came to Chloe and her well-being.

The red digits of the alarm clock by Lana’s bed flipped from 8:17 to 8:18, and then to 8:19 before the door opened. He turned to see her step into the room and flip on the light, not noticing him right at first. He took that moment to gaze at her unseen. She looked all right, nothing seemed to be different. But he knew better than most that appearances were so often deceiving.

“Hey,” he said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

She quickly looked over at him. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

Clark remained silent, just gazing at her and waiting for her to realize why he was there.

She frowned, staring at him for a few seconds, and then her eyes widened. “Oh, damn. I forgot! Clark, I’m sorry,” she started, shaking her head.

A faint smile touched his lips. It wasn’t like he could really hold it against her--more than once he’d blown her off to spend time with Lana. He shrugged a little. “It’s okay.” He studied her. “I was just looking forward to spending some time with you, that’s all.”

Guilt was clearly evident on her face. “I’m really sorry. I was at Marty’s and I just completely lost track of the time.”

“How is Marty?” He did his best to keep the suspicion out of his voice when he said her boyfriend’s name.

“He’s good.” She smiled. “Really good, actually.” She tucked some hair behind her ear and he caught sight of tiny, sparkling earrings he couldn’t recall ever seeing her wear before.

“Nice earrings.”

Chloe beamed, looking surprised that he’d noticed. “Thank you. They were a gift.”

“He seems to have a lot of money,” Clark said lightly.

She shrugged, sitting down at her desk. “His family inherited wealth from his great-grandparents when they died.”

He didn’t have a response for that. He just watched her for a moment as she booted up her computer.

“So what’s new in Smallville? Any meteor freak incidents? Any insidious Luthor plots this week?” she asked with raised brows, glancing up at him.

A smile tugged at Clark’s lips. Maybe she hadn’t changed as much as he’d thought. “No, surprisingly all’s been quiet on the home front.”

“Excellent.” She flashed him the smile that could light up an entire room and looked back at her computer.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, he was quiet for a moment. “I have been having some weird dreams lately.”

Chloe glanced at him once more, one eyebrow raised. “Weird dreams as in uh…” She cleared her throat. “Typical male dreams or…’I’m an alien from another planet’ dreams?”

Clark smirked. “Neither, really.” He paused. “I’ve been dreaming about Metropolis. Every night.”

Now he had her entire attention. She turned toward him. “What about Metropolis?”

He drew in a breath, meeting her gaze. “I’ve been dreaming I’m supposed to watch over it.”

She gazed at him, waiting for him to continue, knowing there was more to it than he was telling her.

“In the dreams…I’m flying.”

Chloe leaned toward him a little. “Well, that’s not a first,” she pointed out gently.

“No, but…it never really felt natural…and two of the times I don’t really remember it. One was more hovering than flying and the other…well, I was Kal-El.”

She drew in a breath and let out slowly. “Well maybe it’s just one of those abilities you have to really get used to…I mean, did you feel normal when the x-ray vision or the heat vision things kicked in?”

“Well, no,” he admitted, shaking his head. He rested his elbows on his knees, folding his hands and gazing down at them.

She reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder. “So what do you think these dreams mean?” she asked softly, shaking her head.

He looked up and met her eyes, suddenly aware of how close they were sitting. He swallowed hard. “I’m not really sure,” he admitted. “But it almost feels like…a calling.”

Chloe gazed at him intently. “Wow. This is…huge. Have you talked to your parents about this?”

Clark shook his head a little.

“Why not?”

“I uh…wanted to tell you first.”

She looked at him in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, my parents are great, but…” He smiled faintly at her. “It’s easier to talk to you.”

Chloe’s eyes were full of warmth and she smiled that bright smile again and he couldn’t help but grin back. Instead of saying anything, she reached out and hugged him spontaneously. Closing his eyes, Clark hugged her back tightly, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Without thinking about it, he kissed her forehead.

“I’m really glad you know my secret, Chloe,” he said softly.

She smiled. “Me too, Clark.” She pulled away a little, still smiling at him. And for one moment--one very brief, fleeting moment--her gaze dropped to his lips. Then she swallowed hard, sitting back in her chair nervously.

He didn’t notice her apprehension. His gaze was now resting on her forearm. “Chloe?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened?” He nodded to the small bruise on her arm.

Frowning, she looked down at it. Immediately color flushed her cheeks. She coughed and turned to face the computer. “I must have hit it on a door or something.”

Clark raised an eyebrow. “Why do I get the feeling you’re not being completely honest with me?”

She smirked. “Because you know me all too well, Clark Kent.”

He leaned forward a bit. “So what happened really?”

Feeling self-conscious, she tucked some hair behind her ear. “You really wanna know?”

“I really do.”

Shooting him a sideways glance, she felt her heart skip a beat. “I hit it…on the headboard…of Marty’s bed.”

His eyebrows furrowed briefly, then realization dawned on him and his mouth fell open. “Ohhhh.”

Chloe couldn’t suppress a giggle at his expression. His cheeks had turned red--more so than hers.

Clark looked at the floor, not sure what to say. “So you and he…”

She couldn’t believe he was continuing this conversation, as uncomfortable as he looked. “Yeah,” she admitted quietly, nodding.

“I guess it’s pretty serious.”

“It is,” she confirmed.

He was silent for a moment. “He’s a lucky guy.”

The breath caught in her throat and she turned to look at him. “You think so?” she asked uncertainly, her voice very soft.

His eyes widened a little. “Of course I do. Chloe, you’re an amazing person and…you’re beautiful. You care about everybody and you’re a great friend.”

Tears prickled at her eyes and she quickly blinked them back. “Sweet talker.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek. “Just…be careful, okay? I don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

“Thanks, Clark,” Chloe whispered, touching his arm.

He hugged her again briefly, unsure of why he felt so uneasy all of a sudden. “I should be getting home.”

“Aren’t you gonna wait to see Lana? She should be back soon.”

Clark scratched the back of his neck. “Um, I think I’ll pass tonight.”

“Clark? What is it? Are you guys fighting?” She looked at him worriedly.

“We’re just…having some issues. I don’t wanna…put you in the middle.”

Chloe bit her lip. “Okay. Well, if you wanna talk, I’m more than willing to listen.”

He smiled at her. “Thanks, Chlo. Sweet dreams.” He kissed her forehead once more, and headed for the door.

“Night, Clark,” she said softly, watching him go. Then she leaned back in her chair with a soft sigh, feeling very confused.

* * *

“Dammit, people! We’re on deadline! Get your act together!” was the first thing Chloe heard as she stepped into the Met. U. Daily office. She was more than a little surprised to see that the person yelling was Marty. She set her bag on the computer desk she usually worked at. He hadn’t seemed to notice her presence.

“Jenkins, have you got that article on Professor Wendt edited yet?” he shouted.

“I’m working on it,” he said tersely.

“Well, work faster. We go to press in one hour!” He glared at Jenkins, who glared back at him and headed off to a computer.

“Why are you all just standing around?” Marty demanded. “Get busy!”

Frowning a little, Chloe slowly headed over to him. “Hey, are you all right?”

“Does it look like I’m all right?” He shook his head, his face angry and his eyes narrowed. “Do you have your article done yet?”

Her eyes widened a little. “Yeah, I’ve had it done since this morning.”

“Why the hell didn’t you send it to me so I could have gotten someone to lay it out?”

“Would you relax? I can lay it out myself. It’s not that hard.” She reached out to put a hand on his arm, hoping to calm him down.

“Don’t think I’m gonna give you special treatment because you’re my girlfriend, Chloe.” He shoved her away a couple feet and she stared at him in stunned disbelief.

Immediately his face changed. “Oh, God. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Chloe.” He closed his eyes, looking ashamed. He quickly wrapped her in a hug. “Deadline makes me crazy.”

Biting her lower lip, she didn’t answer.

He sighed softly, holding her a little tighter. “Really, I’m sorry. I was completely out of line. You probably shouldn’t approach me like that when I’m upset.”

She slowly pulled away from him, looking up at him with clouded eyes. “This isn’t like you.”

“I know. Chloe…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” He motioned between them. “Forgive me?”

Chloe hesitated a moment, ignoring her instinct to leave right then. “It happens. I remember how stressful deadline can get.”

“It won’t happen again, I promise. I would never intentionally hurt you. I love you.”

Her eyes widened. “You love me?”

“I do,” he whispered, leaning down and kissing her gently. He touched her cheek, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I love this woman!” he announced loudly to the whole staff.

Her cheeks turned pink and she buried her face in his shoulder as a couple of their fellow staff members chuckled.

Marty smiled down at her, then kissed the top of her head. “I could really use some help from someone with a lot of experience. What do you say?”

Chloe smiled. “Of course I’ll help you.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Feel like I could have held on  
Feel like I could have let go_

“Look out for the wall!” Chloe called, chuckling as Lana skated around the rink, intending to sit down on the next round. She watched as her friend held her arms out in front of her to try and stop herself from falling. She skated to a stop beside Lana, reaching out and catching her friend’s arm. They both ended up on the ground, laughing.

“Thanks for the help,” Lana said wryly, grinning.

“Anytime.” Chloe grinned and swiped some hair out of her eyes.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“I love roller-skating,” she confessed. “It was one of my favorite things to do when I was younger. I haven’t been in years, though.”

Lana smiled and took Chloe’s hand, climbing to her feet. “It’s too bad Lois couldn’t make it. We could’ve had an entire girl’s day.”

“She’s actually been helping Mr. Kent with his campaign for senate election,” Chloe told her, leading her over to a bench where they both sat down. “She’s kinda busy these days.”

“Seems like everyone is.” Lana gave her a pointed look and she nodded, not denying it.

“Yeah, I know. I haven’t been around a lot.” She untied her skates. “How are things going with you and Clark?” she asked casually.

She was silent for a moment, watching the other people skate by. “Honestly?” Lana bit her lower lip. “Things aren’t going so well.”

Chloe glanced at her. “What’s going on?”

Letting out a breath, Lana took off her skates. “He’s been kinda distracted whenever we’re together. And…you know…the usual. The secrets.”

“You know, Lana, that’s just…Clark. I mean, he’s always been like that. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you.”

“I don’t doubt that he loves me, Chloe. But I don’t think he trusts me. And how can you have a relationship with someone that you don’t trust?” She shook her head, her dark hair cascading to her shoulders.

Chloe sighed softly. “Just…don’t give up on him, Lana.” She glanced at her friend sideways.

“I don’t plan to,” she said softly. “But sometimes it’s hard.”

“Yeah. I know,” Chloe murmured. Before she could say anything else, her cell phone rang. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket. Seeing Marty’s number on the Caller ID made her smile and she pressed the phone to her ear. “Hey there.”

“Hey, Beautiful. What are you up to?”

“Oh, spending some time with Lana, actually. What about you?”

There was a moment of silence. “Where are you guys?”

“The roller-skating rink, actually. Can you hear the music?” A couple of guys walked by, talking loudly and she shot them a glare.

“Who was that?”

“Who was what?” she asked, puzzled.

“Is Clark there with you?”

Chloe paused, frowning. “No, it’s just me and Lana and a bunch of other people who came to skate. Clark’s in Smallville as far as I know.”

“Well, I’d like to see you. You wanna come over?”

“Now?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

“It’s just, I was kinda hanging out with Lana. I haven’t really seen her a lot lately.”

“If you don’t wanna see me, then forget it.” The line went dead and she pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in surprise.

“Chloe? Is everything okay?” Lana asked, her eyes full of worry.

She sighed softly. “He misses me,” she told her friend. “Would you mind terribly if--”

“No, go ahead,” Lana said quickly. “I’ve actually got some studying to do anyway.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna be one of those girls who ditches her friends just because she has a boyfriend.”

Lana smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Really.”

Chloe bit her lip, gave her a quick hug and pulled on her shoes. “I’ll give you a ride back to the dorm. Or the library. Whichever.”

“Actually…I think I’d like to walk, if you don’t mind. It’s a nice day and I could use some time to think things over.”

She hesitated. “It’s kind of a long way, Lana.”

“I know. But it’s not even close to dark. I’ll be fine, Chloe. I appreciate the concern though.”

“All right. Well, thanks for coming here with me. I had fun.”

Lana smiled. “Me too. Tell Marty I said hello.”

“Will do.” Chloe waved and headed for the exit.

* * *

Marty didn’t look happy to see her when she showed up on his doorstep less than a half-hour later. “I thought you were out having fun.”

Chloe frowned at his flat tone. “I was. But you wanted to see me, so here I am.”

“I don’t know why you bothered. Obviously you didn’t want to see me.”

“Marty, if I didn’t want to see you, I wouldn’t be here. What’s wrong?” She shook her head, stepping inside his apartment.

“It just seems like you’re spending all your time with them and none with me,” he said dejectedly, folding his arms across his chest.

“Marty, that’s ridiculous. I’ve barely seen Lana in a month and I actually live with her.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, hoping to get him to relax a little. He didn’t hug her back and she closed her eyes. “Look, I’m sorry if you feel like I haven’t been spending enough time with you.”

He was silent for a long time. “I don’t think your friends like me.”

Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about. They don’t like me, Chloe.”

“They don’t know you,” she told him gently.

When he spoke again, his voice wavered. “I’m so afraid I’m gonna lose you.”

“Lose me?” she repeated, even more confused.

“I’m afraid you’re going to leave me because your friends don’t like me.”

“Marty, that’s not going to happen.” She shook her head.

Wordlessly he wound his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest. “I love you, Chloe. And I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

A faint smile touched her lips and she pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone. He rested a hand on the back of her head and after a moment they pulled apart a little and shared a kiss.

“What do you say I fix you dinner and we spend the evening alone?” she offered.

Marty smiled. “I love that idea.” He kissed her once more.


	10. Chapter 10

_Feel like I could've helped you  
Feel like I could've changed you_

The knock on her door just after Midnight startled her. Jerking her head up off her pillow, she looked over to see that Lana wasn’t there. It took her a moment to remember that Lana had gone home to Smallville for the weekend and she rubbed a hand over her face as she rolled out of bed, feeling on guard.

She paused at the door. “Who’s there?”

“It’s me.”

Her eyebrows furrowed and she unlocked the door quickly, opening it. “Clark? What are you doing here?”

He looked upset as he stepped inside. “I need your help.”

Chloe turned the light on, shivering a little. “With what? What’s going on?”

Clark turned to look at her and realized there were goosebumps on her arms. “You’re cold.” He took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. “Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I don’t have to be up early or anything. Now tell me what’s going on,” she said, concerned.

“I had another dream.”

Nodding, she perched on the edge of her desk, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn’t, she prodded gently. “Okay, I can’t help unless you give me details.”

“Right.” He raked a hand through his hair and began to pace the floor.

Watching him, she wrapped his red jacket a little more tightly around her.

“I dreamt that someone close to me was in trouble.”

She frowned. “Who?”

“That’s just it. I don’t know. But I dreamt that I was running and trying to get there in time to save whoever it was. I was terrified…and when I got there it was too late.”

Chloe was quiet for a moment. “Well, you know, Clark, it may have just been a dream. It doesn’t necessarily mean something bad’s going to happen.”

“It is, Chloe,” he whispered, looking at her. “Jor-El said as much.”

They gazed at each other in silence for a few seconds.

“You have no idea who it was that was in trouble?”

He shook his head, pacing the floor once more.

She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His nervousness was contagious and she found herself feeling worried and tense. “All right, so what do you want me to do?”

“Can you help do some research on psychic powers?”

Chloe stared at him for a moment. “So you think you’re getting a new ability?”

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. “Maybe. Will you help me?” His eyes were pleading.

“Clark, of course I will. Here, sit down.” She motioned to the chair beside her desk and she turned her laptop on. As soon as it had booted up, she logged onto the internet and did a search on ‘psychic dreams.’ She rubbed her eyes tiredly, yawning.

“You want some coffee?” he asked, looking at her sideways.

“Yeah, that sounds--” She didn’t even get the words out before he had disappeared. Seconds later he had returned with a tall cup of Mocha Latte from Starbucks. Amused, she took it from him. “--good. Thanks.”  
He grinned sheepishly.

“How do you manage to run and carry hot beverages at the same time without spilling?”

Clark shrugged. “Never really thought about it, I guess.”

“Only you,” she teased, turning back to her computer. “Okay, let’s see what we’ve got here.” She studied the screen, then clicked on a link.

He watched her as she easily slipped into research mode, and a smile touched his lips. He’d always enjoyed watching her work--she always got so into what she was doing. If there was one constant he could count on, it was Chloe Sullivan. He hoped she felt the same way about him.

“Okay, here, read this and see if that makes any sense.” She gestured to the screen and he quickly scanned it and shook his head. “Okay.” She went to the next link on the search page.

“There!”

She jerked her head over to look at him. “Huh?”

“That symbol. The eye. That was in my dream.”

Frowning, she studied the symbol. “It’s called the Eye of Horus,” she told him, reading the caption beneath the picture. “According to this in ancient Egypt, it was believed to have protective and healing powers.”

Clark was silent for a moment. “Why would it be in my dream?”

“Well, think about it, Clark. I mean, what do you do? You protect people. In your dream you didn’t make it in time, but…maybe this was there to show you that that was just a dream and you can make it in reality? I really don’t know. This is a bit out of my realm of knowledge.”

He looked at her. “Do you think these dreams are real or just manifestations of my own fears?”

She studied him for a moment. “I don’t know. But if you think it’s real it probably is. Go with your gut.”

Clark looked at the floor. “And if I can’t save the person?”

“Clark, you can’t be everywhere. You can’t protect everyone,” she said softly. “You may be a superhero but you’re not God.”

There was a knock on her door and her eyebrows furrowed. “Apparently this is a good night to go out visiting people,” she said wryly, standing up and heading over to the door, wrapping Clark’s jacket around her tighter. She opened the door, surprised to see her boyfriend standing there. “Marty, hey.”

“Hey, Gorgeous. Thought we could spend the night at your place for once, since your roommate‘s gone for the weekend.”

“Oh, uh--”

Without waiting for her to finish, he stepped around her into the room, his gaze falling upon Clark. He tensed instantly and his eyes narrowed. “A little late for a visit, don’t you think?”

Clark rose to his feet, not liking the confrontational attitude Marty had suddenly taken. “Same could be said for you.”

“I belong here. I’m Chloe’s boyfriend,” he informed Clark.

“And I’m her best friend.” Clark met his steely gaze with one of his own.

“Guys, guys.” Chloe held her hands up. “Chill. I was helping Clark with some research on ancient Egypt for a history paper he’s working on,” she told Marty.

“At Midnight?” he spat, glaring at her.

Her eyes narrowed. “Yes, at Midnight. Neither of us really has a lot of free time.”

“Convenient,” he said, folding his arms across his chest.

“Hey, I don’t know what you think was going on, but Chloe and I are just friends,” Clark asserted. “She was helping me with an assignment.”

“I didn’t ask you,” Marty replied, not taking his eyes of Chloe.

She stared at him, confused and hurt by his insinuation that she was cheating on him. “Clark, would you excuse us?”

Frowning, he slowly headed for the door, pausing in front of her and dropping his voice so only she could hear him. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Clark, please,” she murmured. “I need to talk to him.”

Looking very reluctant, Clark looked from her to Marty, then headed out the door.

Chloe turned her attention back to her boyfriend when the door closed behind Clark.

“That’s nice, Chloe.” He moved to stare out her dorm window.

“Marty, I already told you that Clark and I are just friends.”

“Do you know how this looks? Tell me what guy wouldn’t immediately assume something was going on if he caught his girl with another guy alone in her room at Midnight?”

She opened her mouth to respond, then closed it again, swallowing hard, realizing it probably did look really bad. “I promise you, nothing happened.”

“You’re wearing his jacket.” His voice was flat, his expression unreadable.

Chloe looked at the red coat that was still draped over her shoulders and she took the coat off, laying it on her desk.

“I don’t know what to do here, Chloe. You told me before how much you loved this guy. And clearly he has feelings for you, too.”

She almost laughed. “Clark’s totally in love with Lana Lang. No other woman even registers on his radar, trust me. Especially not me. But we are friends, and he needed my help. That’s all it was, Marty.”

Marty was silent for a long moment, just staring at her.

Feeling uneasy, she moved over to where he stood, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. After a moment, he slowly began to respond, kissing her back.

“It makes me crazy seeing you with another guy,” he said, his voice rumbling against her throat as he kissed her neck. He pushed her backward, toward her bed. “I can’t imagine any guy not having more than friendly feelings for you.”

She smiled, moaning as his hands tugged off her shirt and found her soft breasts.

He lowered her onto the bed, crawling over her and kissing her hungrily. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you,” Chloe whispered, her hands exploring his broad shoulders.

“Tell me you want me,” he commanded, sliding his hand between her legs and yanking her underpants down.

She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes as his fingers found her center. “I want you.”

Marty pulled away long enough to shove his jeans down. He kissed her almost roughly as he entered her and she cried out against his mouth, raking her nails down his back. For several long moments, there was only silence, occasionally interrupted by a moan or a cry.

“Move in with me, Chloe. We can be together all the time,” he murmured, thrusting into her.

She didn’t answer, wrapping her legs around his waist as he increased the pace of their lovemaking, her eyes drifting shut.

“You‘re mine.” Marty thrust into her one last time and she cried out his name as they reached their climaxes simultaneously. “Mine.”

“I’m yours,” she whispered, her heart beating quickly.

“Forever.”


	11. Chapter 11

_Feel like I could've held you  
Feel like I could've hurt you_

“So what are you up to tonight?” Chloe asked, glancing at her roommate from where she sat at her computer, researching more on ‘psychic dreams’.

“Oh, uh…I’m going out with Clark, actually.”

“Does this mean all is okie-dokie in Clana-Land?” she asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Clana-Land?” Lana chuckled.

Chloe shrugged.

“Well, they’re a little better, I guess, but…we’ve still got some things to work through.”

Nodding, she book-marked a website she found and went to the next link that looked like it might be useful.

“What about you and Marty? How are things going?”

“Good,” she answered. She bit her lip, hesitating.

“What is it?” Lana asked.

“He asked me to move in with him.” She looked over to see her friend’s stunned expression. “I didn’t think he was serious since he asked during…you know.”

“Wow, Chloe, that’s…”

“Sudden?”

Lana nodded slightly, looking at her in concern.

She let out a breath. “I know. I haven’t given him an answer, but…I’m gonna tell him no.”

“That’s probably a good choice,” she said carefully, not wanting to upset Chloe.

Chloe smiled wryly. “I feel like I’m really out of touch with things these days.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, school, friends, writing.” She was quiet for a moment. “I missed my morning classes again today.”

Lana frowned a little. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, you know how it is…the start of a new relationship. It’s really intense.”

She bit her lip, watching Chloe research. “We should do a girl’s night again soon. You, me and Lois.”

“That sounds great, Lana.” Chloe smiled at her.

Lana relaxed a little and smiled back. Maybe things weren’t changing as rapidly as she’d thought.

* * *

“Is that what you’re wearing?”

Chloe turned to look at Marty, who was eyeing her outfit critically as she stood in front of the mirror. “What’s wrong with this?” she asked, gesturing to her black skirt and the baby blue peasant blouse she was wearing.

“The shirt’s kind of low cut,” he told her, frowning.

She looked in the mirror once more, studying her clothes. “It’s not that low cut.”

“Fine. Whatever. If you wanna go out looking like a hooker, go ahead.”

Chloe felt tears prickle at her eyelids and she quickly blinked them back. When she looked in the mirror this time, she realized he was right--the shirt was a bit low-cut. Swallowing hard, she moved back to her closet and grabbed a long-sleeved, red turtle neck. After changing into it she turned to face him.

“That’s much better. I don’t want you showing off your goodies to anyone but me.” He grinned and moved over to her, winding his arms around her waist.

“Where are we going anyway?” she asked, her good mood significantly diminished.

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Marty said mysteriously. “Now come on. Your chariot awaits.”

“My chari--”

Before she could finish, she heard the honking of a horn that sounded like it was just outside her window. Looking at him, she turned and walked over to the window, looking down at the street. A white stretch-limo was waiting at the curb. A man in a suit waved up at her and she couldn’t help but grin. “You got us a limo?”

“I got you a limo,” he corrected her, smiling. “My girl’s gotta ride in style.”

Chloe shook her head a little. “You really don’t have to keep all this up, you know.”

“All what?”

“The flowers and the jewelry and everything,” she said softly.

Marty smiled again. “I know. But I wanna show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me.” He hugged her, then led her toward the door. “Come on. We’re gonna be late.”

“For what?” she asked lightly, knowing he wouldn’t tell her.

Grinning, he laced his fingers through hers. “Once a reporter, always a reporter.” He kissed her cheek and led her out the door and down to the limo. “I’m gonna make this a night you’ll never forget.”

Chloe paused at his choice of words. They threw her mind back to days past. To another young man she’d been head over heels for. To a heartbreak that had left her wondering if she’d truly ever love anyone again. She hoped that history didn’t repeat itself.

She didn’t think her heart could take it.

* * *

“So what do you think?”

Chloe looked around the elegant club, unable to keep from smiling. “Wow, this is great, Marty.”

“My parents are members,” he told her, still holding her hand. “It’s only for the most elite.”

“Champagne, Sir?” a waiter asked after he’d seated them at a table in the corner.

“Yes, please,” Marty confirmed. He gave the waiter a specific brand and date, and the man hurried off, looking pleased. “Only the best,” he told Chloe.

She smiled faintly and took a drink of the water that was set in front of her. “I’m not actually a big drinker.”

“That’s okay. One or two won’t do much anyway.” He gazed at her across the table. “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

Her eyes sparkled. “Just now.”

“Well, you are by far the most gorgeous woman in this place.” He grinned and held his hand out. “Would you like to dance?”

“I’d love to.” She slid her hand into his and let him guide her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Clark shifted uncomfortably, tugging at the collar of his white dress shirt and glancing at Lana, who was donning a stunning, silky red dress and heels. Her hair was in an up-do and she looked fantastic. Of course, she always did.

“Clark, this is really thoughtful, but…are you sure you’re comfortable?” Lana glanced up at him as they stepped into the club, looking every bit as uncertain as he felt.

“Yeah. I wanted to do something special.”

“How’d you get in here anyway?” she asked, shaking her head.

“Uh, Lex pulled some strings,” he confessed, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s not necessary, you know. I just like being with you.”

“I like being with you, too,” Clark said softly. “But I wanted to do something out of the norm. I wanna be more spontaneous.”

“Well, I think you can say you achieved that goal,” she said lightly, smiling, and holding onto his arm.

He smiled faintly, glancing around the club and focusing on the waiter who approached and then led them to a table near the corner. Tugging at his collar once more, he swallowed hard, looking at the dance floor. It was nearly empty except…

“Is that Chloe?” Lana asked, surprise in her voice.

He stared at the couple, watching how closely Marty was holding her as they danced. He didn’t respond to Lana’s question.

As if his friend sensed his presence, she turned her head and spotted Clark and Lana standing there. Her eyes widened a little and she pulled away from Marty a bit. He watched her say something to him, watched the annoyed expression that settled on his face, and held his breath as Chloe led him over toward them, holding onto Marty’s hand.

“Hey, guys. What are you doing here?” The surprise in Chloe’s voice was evident.

Lana smiled at her. “Clark wanted to be spontaneous.”

“So how’d you get in here anyway?” Marty asked a bit snidely and Chloe elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

“A friend,” Clark replied, gazing at him steadily, his eyes cold.

“Of course.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“You know, sense we’re all here together, why don’t we sit down and get to know each other a little better?” Lana suggested, trying to diffuse the tension between the two men.

“Sounds like a great idea to me,” Chloe said quickly, sliding into the booth.

“Sure. Why not?” Marty sat down beside her, and Clark sat on the other side of her, Lana on the outside. “So what should we talk about?”

“Well, why don’t you tell us about yourself, Marty,” Clark suggested, gazing at him intently.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably as she sat between the two of them.

“Not a lot to tell, really. Journalism major at Met. U., editor of the campus paper, Chloe’s boyfriend. What about you? What’s your deep dark secret, Clark?”

Lana and Chloe looked at one another in awkward silence.

“I don’t have a deep dark secret.” Clark’s voice was cool.

“Everyone has secrets, Clark.”

“So what’s yours?” Lana spoke up, watching him.

Marty wrapped an arm around Chloe’s shoulder and pulled her closer to him. “Well, I’m totally in love with your friend, but that’s not exactly a secret.” He smiled at her.

She smiled back, but it was an uncomfortable smile. Looking at Clark, she knew they were both thinking, something isn’t right.

“I could use a drink,” Chloe murmured to Marty, who nodded and flagged down a waiter.

“My girl wants a drink. Champagne,” he instructed.

Clark frowned. “Since when do you drink?”

Chloe started to answer, but Marty cut him off. “She does a lot of things you don’t know about,” he said with a smirk.

His eyes darkened a little, narrowing as Chloe’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “That was out of line,” he informed Marty in a low voice.

Chloe could feel the tension from both of the guys on either side of her and it was putting her on edge. “Guys, chill.” She rested a hand on Marty’s knee, giving it a light squeeze.

Marty pushed her hand away, glaring at her. “Do you always take his side?” he demanded.

Her mouth dropped open. “I’m not taking anyone’s si--”

“I don’t know why you’re not just dating him instead of me!” He pushed himself out of the booth and headed away, toward the exit.

“Marty!” She stood, but Clark caught her hand. “Let go of me, Clark,” she snapped, glaring at him. “You’ve done enough already!” Yanking her hand away from him, she hurried after her boyfriend, leaving Clark and Lana to stare after her.

There was a long moment of silence.

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and say I really don’t like that guy,” Clark said evenly.

“That makes two of us.”

The two exchanged a worried look.

* * *

“Marty, wait!” Chloe followed him out the door and down the sidewalk, trying to catch up with him.

“I’m sick of that guy judging me!” he said darkly, whirling to face her, his eyes full of anger.

“He’s not judging you, he’s just--”

“Stop defending him, Chloe!” he shouted, getting in her face.

She flinched involuntarily and took a step backward. “Marty--”

“I want an answer now.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“Either you move in with me or this is over.” He motioned between them. “I’m done playing your mind games.”

Chloe stared at him, confusion clouding her thoughts. “I’m not playing--”

“So you don’t enjoy having me and Clark at each other’s throats over you? You’re gonna stand here and tell me you don’t get off on that?” he demanded.

Swallowing hard, she dropped her gaze to the ground.

“That’s what I thought. Now it’s time to make a choice. Me or Clark. Who’s it gonna be?”

Tears prickled at her eyes.

“The guy who loves you or the guy who just uses you to help him research sh*t when he needs help?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“Right now, Chloe. Choose. Me or him.” Marty’s gaze was set on her intently. “Cause you can’t have both.”


	12. Chapter 12

_Felt like I was a stranger  
Felt like I was an angel_

It had taken her over an hour to walk back to the dorm. She could have gone back into the club and gotten a ride with Clark and Lana, but right then she just wanted to be alone. By the time she got to her room, she was carrying her shoes because they’d become too painful to walk in. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears and her eyes and nose were red from all the crying she’d done during the long walk.

Letting herself into her room, she kicked her shoes under her bed and crawled under the covers without changing clothes. It wasn’t fifteen minutes later when Lana and Clark arrived, but she snapped her eyes shut and held still, making her breathing even out to make it seem like she was asleep.

The last thing she felt like doing right then was talking.

She just wanted to go to sleep and pretend that this night had never happened.

She heard footsteps approach her bed, and heard Clark whisper very softly, “Chlo? You awake?” She remained silent, and after a moment, she heard his footsteps retreat. She heard him whisper a goodnight to Lana and then leave.

She knew he was worried. Lana probably was too. It had become quite obvious that Marty was right--her friends didn’t like him. Not that it mattered now. After all, he’d broken up with her.

* * *

“You’re up early,” Lana commented the next morning as she watched Chloe gather her things in her bag.

She shrugged, pushing some hair out of her face. She’d barely gotten two hours of sleep and she could only imagine she looked like hell. “Class.” She shoved some books into her bag.

“What happened last night?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she said, a little more harshly than she’d intended.

Lana bit her lower lip. “Will you at least answer one question?” she whispered.

Chloe let out a breath, not looking at her. “Shoot.”

“Are you all right?”

There was a long moment of silence. “No. But I will be.” Without glancing at Lana, she grabbed her bag and purse and left the room.

* * *

Clark stood at the counter of the Talon, watching as Lois ran the cash register. The crowd of people slowly dissipated until it was just him standing there and she raised an eyebrow.

“What’s up, Smallville?”

“We need to talk.”

Lois moved over to where he stood. “What is it?”

“I’m worried about Chloe.”

Immediately her face grew serious. “What happened?”

He let out a breath and looked down at the counter. “I was out with Lana last night, and we ran into her and Marty.” He said the word Marty as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“That’s not exactly a front page headline,” she pointed out.

“No,” he agreed. “But he was all over her. She really wasn’t acting like herself. I’m worried.”  
Lois searched his eyes, then nodded slowly. “I can see that.”

“I don’t think she wants to talk to me, and Lana said she tried to talk to her earlier this morning, but…” He shook his head. “Maybe if you talk to her…” His voice trailed off.

“Of course.” There was no hesitation and she immediately pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. “I’ll call her right now.”

“Good.” Clark sat down on one of the stools, watching as she dialed her cousin’s number.

Chloe picked up after the third ring. “Hello?”

“Hey, Cous. What’s up?”

“Oh. Hey, Lois.” Her voice was dull.

“It’s been awhile since we talked, so I thought I’d call and see how you were doing.”

“Clark or Lana?”

Lois frowned. “Huh?”

“Which one of them put you up to calling me?”

Clark closed his eyes, hearing every word.

“Neither of them,” Lois lied. “You’re my cousin, Chlo. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“No offense, but…I’m really busy right now, Lois. I’ve got homework to get done. Besides, you’re a really bad liar.”

“Chloe--”

“I’ll talk to you later.” The line went dead.

Lois sighed heavily. “So much for that.” She hung the phone up and set it on the counter, staring at it as if she was willing it to ring.

Clark rubbed the back of his neck. “What do we do?”

“I guess we just give her some time and space. Trust me when I say it’s best not to crowd the Sullivan-Lane women when we’re upset.”

“That much I already knew,” he said wryly and she smirked.

“You want something to eat?”

“As long as you’re not cooking it.”

Lois glowered at him. “Watch it, Smallville. We’re also vengeful.”

Clark grinned.

* * *

Chloe sat on a bench in front of the dorm, watching as her fellow students went to and from classes. She rested her chin on her knees, her gaze falling upon a cute couple a few feet away. They stood beneath the branches of a tree, wrapped up in one another’s embrace and completely oblivious to the world around them.

Sighing softly, she closed her eyes for a moment and Marty’s words echoed in her head. “It’s time to make a choice. Me or Clark. Who’s it gonna be? The guy who loves you or the guy who just uses you to help him research sh*t when he needs help?”

Biting her lower lip, she tried to push away the enormous sense of loss she’d felt as she’d watched him walk away from her the night before. The enormous sense of loss she felt now. Shivering against a breeze that to most felt warm, Chloe only felt cold.

She opened her eyes and spotted Clark and Lana several yards away, gazing at one another intently. She felt a pang of regret that nearly took her breath away. Had she done the right thing? It sure didn’t feel like it. Clark didn’t love her. He never had, and never would.

But Marty did.

God, she missed him.

As if a sign from above, her cell phone vibrated and she picked it up to see that she had a text message.

\-->\---->\---@ I miss you. <3 Marty

A smile touched her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

_Feel like I was a hero  
Feel like I was a zero_

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Chloe smiled as she carried another box into Marty’s apartment.

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. “I’m so glad you changed your mind.”

She paused in her steps. “This doesn’t mean I’m not gonna be friends with Clark.” Her voice was quiet, serious.

“I know.” He sighed softly. “I’m sorry I asked you to choose. It was unfair and out of line.”

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, but you realize that, so…everything’s okay.”

He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. “And you’re moving in with me. We’ll have plenty of time to figure things out.”

Chloe smiled, hugging him back. “What do you say we celebrate?” she asked mischievously.

He grinned. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

Her grin widened and she simply winked at him, then headed toward his bedroom.

Chuckling, he quickly followed.

* * *

“Where are you going?”

Chloe glanced up from where she was setting boxes outside what was soon to be her former room to see a vaguely familiar red-head she knew lived down the hall. She tried to remember the girl’s name. “Oh, I’m moving in with my boyfriend, actually.”

A flicker of some untold emotion crossed the girl’s face. “Oh.”

She smiled. “What’s your name again?”

“Sarah,” she answered, looking at all the neatly stacked boxes. “Where are your friends?”

“Oh, uh…they’re at home for the weekend, actually.”

“Where’s home?”

“Smallville. You heard of it?”

“No.” Sarah shook her head. “I’m from Wichita.”

“Really? My friend Pete lives there. Pete Ross.”

“Sorry, it’s…a pretty big place.”

“Right, of course.” Chloe smiled. “I’m actually from Metropolis originally but we moved to Smallville when I was in eighth grade.”

“Who’s we?”

“Me and my dad,” she answered.

Sarah let out a breath, and looked at her. She started to say something when a voice called, “Chloe! Are you about done!”

Marty’s voice made her smile and she turned toward the end of the hall. “Yeah, just about.” She turned to glance at Sarah once more, and her eyebrows furrowed when she realized the girl was gone. “That’s weird.”

“What’s weird?” he asked, picking up one of the heavier boxes.

“I was just talking to one of the girls from down the hall and…she just left.”

“Huh.” He shrugged. “Maybe she had somewhere to be.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Chloe frowned a little, rubbing the back of her neck. She was used to Clark making quick exits, but this one left her feeling unsettled. And she had no idea why.

* * *

On Monday morning, Lana entered the dorm room that she shared with Chloe and flipped on the light. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Chloe’s half of the room was completely empty. Everything was gone--her bedspread, the wall of weird, all of Chloe’s pictures. Her heart pounding quickly, she hurried over to the closet and yanked it open only to find that all of her clothes were there, but all of Chloe’s were gone.

Her eyes wide, she moved to sit down on the edge of her bed. Her cell phone rang but it took her a moment to realize that’s what it was. She slowly pulled it out of her purse and looked at the caller ID. Swallowing hard, she pressed the phone to her ear, and when she spoke, her voice shook. “Clark?”

“Hey, Lana. I hope I didn’t wake Chloe up calling this early.”

“Um, no. You didn’t.” She bit her lip.

There was a pause. “What’s going on?”

“Chloe’s not here.”

“She doesn’t have class this early.”

“No, I mean…all of her things are gone, Clark. She moved out. Or someone moved her out.”

“What?” The alarm in his voice echoed that which she was feeling at the moment.

“I think you should come up here,” Lana whispered.

“I’m on my way.” The phone line went dead.

Lana swallowed hard, slowly sliding the phone back into her purse and looking around the semi-empty room worriedly. She just hoped Clark wasn’t too late.

* * *

“Where is she?” Lois pushed past Lana and stepped into the dorm room, looking around and seeing her cousin’s side of the room stripped to bareness.

“I’ve been trying to call her all morning, but she’s not answering her cell,” Lana told them.

Clark’s adrenaline was nearly through the roof. He could’ve been there hours ago, but it would have been too suspicious for him to show up right after calling Lana. Besides, Lois needed to be there, too. She was, after all, Chloe’s closest relative. But that didn’t make his frustration subside even a little.

“Do you think she might have gone back to Uncle Gabe’s?”

Clark shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

Lana swallowed hard. “She mentioned that Marty asked her to move in with him.”

The room fell silent other than the loud ticking off Clark’s watch.

“Why didn’t you say something before now?” Lois demanded.

“She said she was going to tell him no.” Lana bit her lip. “Why would she do this? Just up and leave without telling anybody?”

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Lois said, shaking her head. “She would have called one of us.”

“Maybe not. She hasn’t really been herself lately,” Lana said softly.

“Are you looking for your friend Chloe?”

The three of them turned to see a pretty red-head standing in the door.

“Who are you?” Clark asked.

“My name’s Sarah. I live down the hall.”

“Have you seen Chloe?” Lois stepped forward.

She nodded a little. “She said she was moving in with her boyfriend.”

Clark gazed at her intently, taking note of the worried look in the girl’s eyes and wondering what that was about.

“Do we know where this Marty guy lives?”

Lana glanced at Lois. “I have his phone number written down somewhere.”

“He lives in the apartments for students just off campus. 23B,” Sarah spoke up, causing all three of them to look at her once more.

“How do you know that?” Lois asked suspiciously.

Sarah’s eyes widened just a bit. “Oh, we used to hang out occasionally.” She shrugged. “I have to get back to studying.” Without another word, she turned and left the room.

“That was weird,” Lois commented.

* * *

“I’ll get it,” Chloe volunteered as she headed to the front door.

“No, it’s okay. You’re busy. I got it.” Marty smiled at her and she returned the smile and headed back into the kitchen where she was fixing spaghetti. He opened the door, still smiling as he found himself faced with Chloe’s cousin and friends.

“Is Chloe here?” Lois didn’t waste any time.

“Yeah, she’s in the kitchen. Come on in,” he said, standing aside.

Lana managed a faint smile and followed Lois while Clark remained in the living room with Marty.

“I don’t know how you convinced her to do this,” Clark told him, his voice low and filled with warning. “But if you’ve done anything to hurt her, so help me--”

“Down, boy,” Marty said with a smirk. “Chloe wanted to move in with me. I didn’t make her. She’s a big girl.”

His jaw clenched.

* * *

“Chloe?”

“Lois?” She quickly turned to see her cousin standing there. “Hi!” She went over and hugged her, grinning. “What are you doing here?”

“No, I think the question is, what are you doing here?”

“I’m making dinner, actually. Spaghetti.”

“Since when do you cook?” Lois shook her head in disbelief.

“Good to see you, too, Lo.” Chloe rolled her eyes, and then her smile faded a little when she spotted Lana. “Hi. Look, I’m really sorry about…I should have told you I changed my mind. I was planning on calling later tonight.”

Lana tried to smile, but it came off as more of a grimace. “What did make you change your mind?”

She shrugged a little. “Marty makes a case, what can I say?”

Lois folded her arms across her chest. “Well, you’re moving out right now,” she said firmly.

“Excuse me?”

“Chloe, you’ve only known this guy, what? Like…a little over a month? And you’ve moved in with him?”

“It’s been almost two, and so what? At least I didn’t drop out of school,” she said defensively.

Lois was more than a little caught off guard at her cousin’s remark. “You are not yourself.”

“No? Then who am I?” she demanded, shaking her head.

“I don’t know. But you’re really starting to scare me.”

* * *

“What’ve you done? Brainwashed her?” Clark asked darkly, glaring at Marty.

“I didn’t need to. She loves me. And I love her. Why does that bother you so much, Kent?” Marty shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

“Because I don’t trust you,” he said evenly.

“That’s not my problem.”

“I’m making it your problem.” Clark held his gaze.

Marty smirked. “I get it. Let me guess…your girl’s not giving it up and you’re jealous that some of us are luckier in that department than you are.” Before Clark had a chance to reply, Marty shrugged. “You have to go for the blondes. They’re much more likely to spread ‘em than those brunettes.”

“You sick sonofa--”

“You should see her face when she’s begging for it, Kent. It’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. And those tits--”

Something inside of him snapped and Clark punched Marty hard in the face, sending him sprawling backwards onto the ground and crashing into the coffee table.

“What the hell is going on?” Chloe, Lana and Lois emerged from the kitchen, all three looking shocked to see Marty lying on the ground. “Clark, what the hell did you do?” She quickly dropped down beside her boyfriend, staring at Clark accusingly.

“Chloe, this is not the right guy for you. He’s--”

“Get out!” she shouted.

The room went dead silent.

“Chloe, I really think we should talk about this,” he started.

“Clark, get out right now. And don’t come back,” Chloe said harshly, turning her attention to Marty’s bloody nose.

Swallowing hard, he stared at her for a moment, then turned and left the apartment.

“You guys should go,” she told Lois and Lana. “I’m gonna take Marty to the hospital.”

“No hospitals,” Marty said gruffly, wiping his nose.

“I’m not leaving.” Lois folded her arms across her chest.

Chloe looked up and glared at her. “Is this what you came here for? The three of you? What is it with you guys? I’m finally happy and you guys just can’t stand it, can you? Get out. And don’t call me. Just leave me alone. Leave us alone.”

Lana and Lois both stared at Chloe and after a second, Lana put a hand on Lois’s arm. “Come on, she needs to cool off,” she whispered.

“Don’t think you’re getting away with this,” Lois said darkly, glaring at Marty, who smirked. “I’ll be back.” She looked at Chloe. “Whether you like it or not, I’m your cousin. And this guy is screwing with your head.” Without another word, she turned and stomped out of the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggering material at the end of this chapter. Proceed with caution. Includes a scene with sexual assault.

_Feel like I could have changed you_

“This is terrible.” Marty glared at Chloe and dropped the fork onto his plate, looking at the meatloaf in disgust. “You call this food?”

She frowned. “It’s not that bad.”

“I wouldn’t feed this to a dog,” he said with a scowl. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you how to cook?”

All the color drained from Chloe’s face. “No. She left before I was old enough to learn.”

He looked at her in silence for a moment, then shoved the plate away. “Well, I’m not eating this. Call and order a pizza.”

Not looking at him, she pushed herself away from the table and headed for the telephone.

“No onions, Chloe,” he said loudly, standing up. He headed to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Advil. “I have to take some more pain killers since your good buddy Clark broke my nose.”

Chloe closed her eyes. “I already told you I’m sorry about that. I don’t know what got into him.”

“Obviously he’s psycho.”

“You probably said something that upset him,” she said without thinking.

“Excuse me?” Marty glared at her. “You’re blaming me?” He moved over to where she was standing.

“No, of course not,” she amended quickly.

“You better get your priorities straight, Chloe. You’re easily replaceable.” He bumped into her. “Just ask Clark. Didn’t he replace you with Lana?” He smirked at the tears in her eyes. “You just remember that I’m the only one who loves you. No one else possibly could.”

* * *

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to crash here this weekend?” Lois watched Lana pack her bag.

“Absolutely,” Lana assured her. “It’s no problem. It’s probably good that one of us will be on campus in case…” Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her bag, stuffing a pillow inside.

It had been nearly a week since any of them had seen Chloe, and according to her teachers, she hadn’t gone to classes all week. She’d been ignoring phone calls to her cell phone, and not returning messages. Apparently she was really pissed about the incident on Monday.

“Chloe’s going to be fine,” Lois said firmly.

“I know.” She forced a smile, her gaze traveling to Clark, who looked more than a tad distracted as he stood staring out the dorm window. “I wish I didn’t have to go to Aunt Nell’s.”

“If anything happens, I’ll call,” Lois told her.

Nodding, she drew in a deep breath and approached Clark. “I’ll see you in a few days?”

He forced a smile. “Yeah. Have fun at Aunt Nell’s.” He hugged her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She gazed at him. “Bye, Clark.” She headed for the door. “Bye, Lois.”

“Bye, Lana.” Lois sat down on her friend’s bed, watching her go. “All right, Smallville. You should probably head home.”

“Trying to get rid of me?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

She looked at him with a smirk. “Yes.”

Clark smiled wryly, realizing he’d walked right into that one. “I’m actually thinking I’ll hang around for awhile.”

Lois groaned. “Please tell me you’re kidding. I can deal with this myself.”

“Maybe we should just go over there.”

She gave him a ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look. “Yeah, cause that worked so well the last time. Look, Clark, I know you wanna help. But as much as I hate to admit it…we can’t force her to do anything. And if we try it’s just gonna push her farther away.” Her voice grew quiet and she looked at the floor.

“I just don’t get why she’s with him. She could do so much better.”

Lois sighed. “You just don’t understand women.”

“Apparently not.”

“Seriously. Go home. You’ve been here practically all week.”

“So have you,” he reminded her.

“She’s my family.” Lois gazed at him.

Sighing softly, he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “You’ll call me if…”

“I will. I promise.”

Looking more than a tad reluctant, Clark headed for the door, unable to get rid of the sick feeling he had in his stomach.

“Have a safe trip home, Smallville. Tell your folks I said hello.”

Clark nodded and left the room.

Sighing, Lois picked up the television remote and flipped it on. Not ten minutes later, her cell phone chirped, alerting her to a text message. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. “Sarah Covington,” she murmured.

She accepted the message. “If you care about Chloe, get her away from Marty Adams,” she read aloud, her eyes widening.

* * *

Chloe sighed softly as she stared at the cell phone that was set on the bedside table. She bit her lip and picked it up, going over a week’s worth of text messages that she’d been ignoring. One in particular caught her attention.

_Chloe, I’m so sorry. Please talk to me. CK._

Swallowing hard, she fought against the tears prickling at her eyelids.

“What are you doing?” Her moment of silent solitude was interrupted by Marty, who sounded more than a little annoyed.  
“Just…deleting text messages,” she murmured.

Before she realized what was happening, he grabbed it out of her hand and looked at it. “You were gonna text him back,” he accused.

“No, I wasn’t,” she said wearily. “I was about to delete it.”

He threw her phone across the room and she jumped as it crumbled into a million pieces. “I’ve had enough of that interfering son of a bitch.”

Both stunned and suddenly angry, she stood up, glaring at him. “What the hell is your problem, Marty? You’ve been a jackass all day!”

“A jackass? I’ve been a--” He grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her. “I’ve been nothing but patient with you, you bitch!”

Chloe’s eyes widened and she tried to push herself away from him, but his grip tightened. “You’re hurting me!”

Marty shoved her onto the bed, towering over her and glaring. “I’m sick of Clark Kent and his girlfriend and your stupid bitch cousin. They all hate me and they’ve poisoned you against me!” he ranted, pacing back and forth.

Swallowing hard, her heart beat sped up and her eyes darted toward the doorway. As if sensing her plan, he whirled to face her. “Don’t even think about it!” He slammed the door shut. “He can’t have you, Chloe. You are mine.”

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to calm her own growing sense of panic. If she was going to calm him down, she had to be calm herself. “I don’t want Clark, Marty. I want you. Only you.”

“You’re lying! You’ve wanted him since the beginning! Were you thinking about him when we f*cked?” he demanded.

“No!” She flinched at the accusation.

“I don’t believe you,” Marty said darkly.

Chloe quickly got to her feet, but he smacked her hard across her face. She clutched her cheek, hot tears stinging her eyes once more.

“I didn’t tell you that you could get up, whore!”

Feeling dazed and frightened, she wondered how she’d managed to be so blind to this side of him. To this raging temper. Her stomach clenched and she knew she was in real trouble. She didn’t even have a way to contact Clark now. How could I have been so stupid? She wondered, glancing around and trying to locate something she could use as a weapon in self-defense.

He sprang onto the bed, leering at her. “You’re not going anywhere, Chloe.”

“Marty, you need to calm down,” she whispered.

“Calm down?” He reached up and grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the mattress of his bed.

Terror clouded her eyes and she tried to pry his hands off her neck.

He chuckled, then reached up with his other hand and ripped open the front of her shirt. “I should have realized you weren’t good enough for me. You gave it up the first week we met.”

“Please don’t do this,” she pleaded, tears trickling down her face.

“Oh, I’m gonna do this,” he informed her coldly, yanking up her skirt. He slid his weight on top of her, and a short sob escaped her. “Yeah, cry all you want, Slut.” He gave her throat a squeeze and undid the button and zipper on his jeans.

And as he ripped into her, she let her eyes close, hoping that maybe, just maybe she would slip into unconsciousness and never wake up.


	15. Chapter 15

_Feel like I could have helped you_

Lois stood anxiously on the doorstep of Room 305. After a moment, she reached up and knocked again. She heard the shuffling of footsteps and a second later the door opened to reveal the pretty red-head she’d met earlier in the week. “How did you get my cell number?” she asked without waiting for an invitation to step inside, pushing past Sarah.

Sarah was silent for a moment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No? So your name’s not Sarah Covington?” Lois turned to face her, hands on her hips.

The redhead didn’t meet her eyes.

“That’s what I thought.” She looked around the room, taking note of how bare it was. “Where’s your roommate?”

“I don’t have one,” Sarah said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Tell me everything you know about Marty Adams.”

“I..I don’t know much,” she stammered. “I’ve just…heard things.”

Lois wasn’t buying it. “My cousin is dating that jerk. So I need you to tell me everything you know, right now.”

“Please, I don’t wanna--”

“I know. You don’t wanna get involved, right?” When Sarah didn’t respond, Lois decided to change tactics. “Look, she’s the only family I’ve got. If you know something, you have to tell me so that I can help her. Please.”

Sarah stared at her for a long moment. Then she wrapped her arms around herself, looking down at the floor. “You might wanna sit down.”

* * *

Lois felt herself recoiling in horror as Sarah slowly told her the story of how she’d gotten involved with Marty. About how he’d been so sweet the first few weeks they’d been dating, how considerate.

It was chillingly familiar.

“He was always sending me flowers and giving me gifts. He even wrote me a poem. I was…” Sarah shook her head a little. “You have to understand, before I met him, I really hadn’t dated much. So when I met him and he paid all this attention to me and I was just…overwhelmed. And flattered,” she admitted. “I mean, here I was, this little nobody from Wichita and this gorgeous junior was in love with me. I liked the attention.”

Lois held her breath.

“But it didn’t last that long,” Sarah murmured. “He has a temper. A bad one. And by the time I realized just how bad, I was in way over my head.”

“Oh, God,” she whispered. “Are you saying he…”

She didn’t meet Lois’s eyes. “We hadn’t been together six months when…I wound up in the hospital for a broken arm and a cracked skull.”

“He beat you.”

“He pushed me down a flight of stairs when I tried to leave.”

The color drained from Lois’s face.

Sarah looked at her, her eyes filled with tears. “He told me that if I ever told anyone, he’d kill me. And I believe him,” she whispered.

Lois rose to her feet. “I have to go over there and get Chloe.”

“Be careful, Lois. He’s dangerous.” Sarah slowly stood up, moving to get her bag.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving. Before he figures out I told you.” She grabbed her purse.

Lois gazed at her for a moment. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Eventually.”

“He’s not gonna get away with this, Sarah,” Lois said firmly.

A bitter smile twisted her lips. “You don’t understand. His family is powerful. And wealthy. He’ll get away with it. He always does.” Without waiting for a response, Sarah headed out of the room.

* * *

Lois quickly unlocked the door to Lana’s dorm room. Her plan was to get the stun gun that she knew her friend had gotten as a gift from Chloe for her birthday that she kept hidden under her bed, and then to head over and get her cousin.

But when she opened the door, she was shocked to see Chloe already there, sitting on the edge of her old bed, arms wrapped tightly around herself. She was facing the window and Lois saw her tense when she shut the door. “Chloe?” she whispered.

When she didn’t respond, Lois felt her heart sink. Slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal, she moved so she could see her cousin’s face. All the air left her lungs as she saw the bruises around Chloe’s throat, the deep scratch across her forehead. “Oh, God. What did he do to you?”

Tears prickled Chloe’s eyes and she didn’t answer, simply hung her head and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

“I’m calling the police.” Lois moved to get the phone, but Chloe reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“No!”

“Chloe, we can’t let him get away with this!”

“It’ll be my word against his.” Her voice was choked, raspy. Like it pained her to speak at all. “And I’m just a hack reporter from nowhere, Kansas.”

Lois felt a rush of anger, of hatred rise up within her. “All right, no cops.” She moved and went to Lana’s bed, reaching underneath and retrieving the stun gun.

“Lois, no,” she whispered, rising to her feet. Her knees were shaky and for the first time it dawned on Lois that her cousin’s shirt was ripped. “Please. Just stay here with me. I don’t wanna be alone right now.”

Conflicted by her own nearly overwhelming emotions, Lois headed for the phone once more. “I’m gonna call Clark.”

“No! No, don’t…don’t call Clark. Please.” Chloe’s voice was even more strained when she spoke his name. “I don’t want him to see me like this.”

Closing her eyes briefly, Lois tried to figure out what to do. “We should take you to the hospital.”

“I’m all right. I promise, I just…I wanna take a shower and try to get some sleep.”

Feeling ill and helpless, Lois slowly turned to look at the girl who was more like a sister to her than a cousin. “What do you want me to do?”

“Just…don’t leave. And don’t…call anyone. I just need some time.” Her eyes were red from crying.

“Of course I won’t leave,” she whispered. She moved to Chloe’s side, very carefully wrapping her arms around her. Chloe rested her head on Lois’s shoulder for a moment, and then she slowly pulled away, heading toward the bathroom.

Lois watched her go. Then she slowly sank down onto her cousin’s bed, buried her face in her hands, and began to cry.

* * *  
When Chloe awoke from a dreamless, restless sleep the next morning, she lifted her head from the pillows and looked around, finding the dorm room empty. Despite her body’s achy protestations, she launched herself out of bed. “Lois!”

She spotted a hurriedly written note stuck on the door and she quickly read over it.

_C~_

_Went for coffee and bagels. Back soon._

_Love,  
Lo_

“Yeah right,” she whispered. There’s no way that’s where her cousin had gone this early in the morning. Dread creeping upon her, she quickly looked under Lana’s bed and found the stun gun missing. She’d gone after Marty. Alone.

Feeling sick, Chloe quickly threw on a pair of Lana’s jeans and a shirt and was out the door in two minutes flat. It didn’t even occur to her to call Clark. All she knew was that she had to get to her cousin, and fast. Because now Lois was in danger.

And it was all her fault.

* * *

Lois got back to the dorm room just after nine, carrying two Styrofoam cups filled with mocha lattes, and a bag of fresh bagels. She was startled to find that the room was unlocked. That doesn’t bode well, she thought, pushing the door open.

Sure enough, the room was empty.

“Okay, don’t panic. She’s probably in the bathroom.” She quickly set the food items down on Lana’s desk and headed down the hall to the restroom. “Chloe?” she called, poking her head inside.  
There was no response. In fact, it was completely silent.

She quickly backtracked toward the room once more. This time she noted that the closet door was thrown up as if Chloe had been in a hurry to get dressed and leave.

“Where are you?” she whispered aloud and her first thought sickened her. She couldn’t have gone back there. She wouldn’t have.

Unless.

Unless she’d woken alone and thought Lois had gone after Marty. The color drained from her face, and she knew with absolute certainty that that’s exactly what had happened.

“Oh, God.” Not bothering to lock the door, Lois slammed it shut behind her and raced for the nearest exit.

* * *

Chloe was trembling as she paused outside of Marty’s apartment building, her heart racing. Before she could chicken out, she forced herself to go inside, and quickly ascend the steps to his apartment. Listening outside the door for a moment, she didn’t hear anything unusual, but she couldn’t risk that he’d already done something to her cousin.

Feeling sick, she quietly unlocked the door, careful not to rattle the keys as she pushed open the door.

Everything was silent.

“Lois?” she whispered. She bit down hard on her lip as her stomach rolled, threatening to expel what meager contents were inside it as the memory of what had happened here just a few hours before washed over her with vivid clarity.

She headed back toward the bedroom, picking up a kitchen knife from the counter and clutching it tightly in her hand. Peeking into the room, she saw that it was empty.

Lois wasn’t there. And neither was Marty.

Closing her eyes, she leaned heavily against the door frame for a moment as the nausea subsided. Then she stepped farther into the room and pulled open the closet doors, setting the knife down on the dresser.

She began grabbing her clothes from the hangers, stuffing them hurriedly into her suitcase and zipping it shut. When she looked up, she caught sight of movement in the mirror and she quickly spun around.

Marty stood in the doorway, blocking the exit, his arms folded over his chest. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Swallowing hard, she spotted the knife and slowly inched toward it.

With surprising speed, Marty picked it up and tossed it away. “Running back to Clark?”

“Please,” she whispered, backing away from him.

Marty’s eyes were cold. Murderous. He slowly pulled a gun from the top drawer of the dresser and pointed it at her. “Well, you can forget it. Because if I can’t have you, no one can.”

* * *

Lois was halfway up the stairs of the apartment building when she heard the gunshot. Please God, don’t let me be too late, she prayed. Adrenaline surged through her veins and she raced to Marty’s apartment, dialing 911 on her cell phone. Her heart pounded as she gave them the location and hung up.

As she headed down the hall toward the bedroom, Marty suddenly appeared in front of her. “You shouldn’t have come here, bitch,” Marty growled. He had a gun in his hand and started to point it at her.

She didn’t hesitate, spinning and kicking it out of his hands with precise, quick movements that startled him. “You picked the wrong family to fuck with, asshole!” She pulled the stun gun from her purse and lunged at him again, shocking him directly in the groin.

Screaming, he fell to the floor.

She quickly picked up the gun and dodged into the bedroom, her heart stopping at the scene in front of her.

Her younger cousin was lying unconscious on the floor in a quickly spreading pool of her own blood.


	16. Chapter 16

_Feel like I could have healed you  
Feel like I could have saved you  
Feel like I should’ve heard you_

Clark was startled out of a deep sleep just after nine in the morning and when he quickly sat up and looked around, he didn’t know what had woke him. What he did know was that his heart was racing. Something was very, very wrong.

It no time flat he was dressed and heading down the stairs.

“Morning, Clark,” his dad greeted him from where he sat at the kitchen table reading the paper.

“Where’s Mom?” he asked, distracted.

Jonathan frowned a little. “She’s at the Talon.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I just got off the phone with her a couple minutes ago.”

Nodding, he rubbed the back of his neck.

“What is it, Son?”

“I don’t know. I’ve got a feeling that something’s wrong.”

He frowned. “Like what?”

Before Clark had a chance to answer, the cell phone in his pocket rang. He looked at the Caller ID. Lane, Lois. He quickly pressed it to his ear. “Lois?”

There was a moment of silence and when she spoke, he could hear her voice break. “It’s Chloe. We’re at Metropolis General Hospital.”

He nearly dropped the phone. “I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone and he looked at his dad. “It’s Chloe. Something happened.” Before Jonathan could reply, Clark was gone.

* * *

Lois sat in the waiting room of the hospital, trembling, her face deathly pale as she answered Officer Sullivan’s questions. “And that’s when I found her.”

He looked at her sympathetically, and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Mr. Adams is in custody right now. I think that’s all the questions I have for the time being, but we’ll need to speak with your cousin if she wakes up.”

She looked up at him, her eyes blank. “If?”

“When,” he quickly corrected himself. “Why don’t you go wash up?” he suggested gently, looking down at her blood-covered hands.

She dropped her gaze to her hands and stared at dark red stains. Feeling nauseous, she stumbled to the bathroom and stuck her hands under the hot water, scrubbing away her cousin’s blood. She kept scrubbing long after the stains were gone.

* * *

“Where is she?” Clark Kent burst in through the doors of the emergency room waiting room, his eyes wild as he looked around.

“Thank God you’re here.” Lois’s eyes were red-rimmed and she slowly rose to her feet, her legs shaky.

“What happened? Where is she?” He quickly moved over to her.

“I don’t know, they haven’t told us anything.” Her eyes filled with tears again. “Clark, it’s bad. There was so much blood…”

He swallowed hard, unable to meet her gaze. “I should’ve been there,” he murmured, his voice barely audible as the guilt threatened to overwhelm him.

“Right, then you could both be in there,” she said sarcastically, wiping tears off her cheeks. She hated to cry in front of other people just as much, if not more so than her cousin.

He closed his eyes, then sank into one of the orange plastic chairs, cradling his head in his hands. He thought back over the last few weeks. How could he have missed the signs? How could they have *all* missed the signs? All the people in her life that cared about her, and not one of them had realized what was going on and now…

Now it might be too late to do anything about it.

He’d failed her. He’d promised he’d always be there for her, always protect her, but he’d let her down. He’d gotten so caught up in his own life and problems that he hadn’t seen her slowly disappearing into the darkness.

“It’s Chloe. She’s strong,” Lois said with resolve, though her voice wavered a little. “She’ll get through this.”

A shrill whine of a flat-lined heart monitor pierced the air.

“We have a Code Blue in trauma 2!” a nurse suddenly shouted, and Clark lifted his head in time to see several doctors and nurses race down the hallway, calling out orders. Feeling ill, he rose to his feet, looking at Lois.

Her face had drained of all color. “That’s Chloe,” she whispered.

Clark caught Lois just before she collapsed.

* * *

Clark sat with his back pressed against the wall, staring blankly at the floor as the moments ticked by, feeling like hours. Not hours--years. Each and every second dragged on to what seemed like an eternity. Every now and then he’d look over to where Lois sat curled up in one of the recliners, looking every bit as miserable and terrified as he felt.

She’d been trying to call Gabe Sullivan all afternoon, but he was in Europe for a few weeks and apparently was at a big conference all day. Or night. Whichever. Either way, he had no idea that his only daughter was currently in surgery fighting for her life.

Closing his eyes, he let his chin drop to his chest. This couldn’t really be happening. His best friend couldn’t really be dying. This was just some long, horrible nightmare that he was trapped in.

Except it wasn’t.

Was this the price he had to pay for getting his powers back? Losing Chloe? Was this his fault? Was she Jor-El’s sacrifice?

Feeling ill at the thought, he tried to fight the tears that were building.

Not her, he thought. Not Chloe.

He wasn’t sure he would survive without her. Wasn’t sure he wanted to survive without her.

Clark heard footsteps approaching and he looked over to see Lois sitting up, a mixture of fear and hope in her eyes. He quickly pushed himself off the floor and stood up, moving to her side as the doctor took a deep breath.

“I’m Dr. Sinclair.” He held his hand out and Lois shook it quickly.

“How is she?” she whispered, her voice strained.

Without thinking about it, Clark wound an arm around her waist and for once in their friendship she didn’t protest or look at him scathingly.

“She made it through surgery, but she’s in very critical condition,” he said gravely. “She lost a lot of blood, and there was many internal injuries from the gunshot wound in her stomach.”

“Will she be okay?” Clark asked, gazing at him.

He hesitated. “It’s too early to say at this point. These next few hours are absolutely critical.”

“Can we see her?” Lois whispered.

“Briefly. She’s in ICU, which is likely where she’ll remain for the next few days assuming there are no complications.”

“Where’s ICU?” Clark questioned.

Dr. Sinclair motioned toward the hallway. “Down the hall to your right, first door on the left.”

“Thank you,” Lois murmured, quickly pulling away from Clark and following his directions.

Clark was right behind her. They both paused, looking in the ICU window.

“Oh, God,” she breathed, the color draining from her face once more, the sight of her cousin lying prone on a hospital bed, cords and monitors surrounding her hitting her hard.

He reached out and squeezed her hand, hoping she wasn’t going to pass out again. “Come on.”

Lois blinked and let him lead her into the ICU, over to Chloe’s bedside. She hesitantly reached out and touched Chloe’s hand. “She’s so cold,” she whispered inaudibly.

Clark held his breath, watching Lois very carefully sit down beside her.

“Hey, Cuz. It’s me.” She swallowed hard. “I need you to wake up soon because…I so don’t do well with hospitals and you know it.”

The steady beeping of the heart monitor did little to comfort either of them.

“Please don’t die,” she whispered, tears prickling at her eyes. “I’m older and I’m supposed to go first, damn it. So you have to wake up because if you don’t…” Her voice broke.

Clark rested a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with teary eyes.

“We can’t stay long because they want you to rest, but I’m not leaving. I promise you. I’m gonna be right down the hall.” She bit her lip and leaned over, kissing Chloe’s forehead lightly. “I love you.” She slowly stood up and looked at Clark. “I’ll give you a minute.”

Nodding and swallowing hard, he watched her go, wiping her eyes. Then he turned back to look at his best friend, his heart sinking. “Hey, Chlo,” he murmured, afraid if he touched her he’d cause her more pain.

“I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but…we need you to wake up, okay? I don’t think Lois could handle it if…if you didn’t. And I’m not sure I could either.” After gazing at her for a long moment, he slowly leaned over and kissed her forehead as Lois had done only seconds before. “I’ll be back.”

Feeling drained, he turned and headed for the door. Slowly making his way back down toward the waiting room, he spotted several familiar faces now standing with Lois and he drew in a breath. His mom and dad were there, along with Lana and…Lex?

“Lois was just telling us that Chloe’s in ICU,” Martha said, looking up at him worriedly.

He gave a short nod, not answering. What could he say?

“I heard they arrested Marty Adams.” Lex’s voice was low.

“You know him?” Lana asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

“By reputation. His family has a lot of influence here in Metropolis.” Lex glanced at Clark, then back at Lana. “He’s been in a lot of trouble in the past, mostly for assault and battery.”

“There’s a shock,” Lois said flatly.

“How did Chloe get mixed up with him anyway?”

“They were dating,” Lana said very softly.

An expression of surprise passed Lex’s face, but it faded quickly.

“He’s gonna get off isn’t he?” Lois looked at him with cold eyes. “Just like all of you rich little boys do when you hurt someone.”

Lex didn’t respond, his face remaining passive.

“He’s not gonna get away with this.” Clark’s voice was quiet, filled with rage. “I promise.”

She looked at him wordlessly.

“Lois, you look like you could use some coffee,” Martha said quietly, placing a hand on her arm. “We’ll go down to the cafeteria. Come on.”

“No.” Lois shook her head. “I can’t leave her.”

“I’ll stay,” Clark said without hesitation. “Mom’s right. You should probably eat something, too. Before you pass out again,” he added, lowering his voice so only she could hear him.

“Ten minutes. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Jonathan put an arm around her shoulder and led her and Martha down the hall toward the elevator.

Lana bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself. “I had no idea that…it was this bad.”

“None of us did,” Clark said, his voice dull.

“You couldn’t have,” Lex told them quietly. “Guys like this are master manipulators.”

“I just don’t understand why Chloe would stay with someone like that.” She shook her head.

“Abusers aren’t always evil, Lana. My guess is there were a lot of good times between them. He probably convinced her he loved her and that no one else ever would.”

Clark felt a surge of enormous guilt and he closed his eyes. His fault again, on a completely different level this time.

“I think I’m gonna go with the Kent’s and Lois.” Lana swallowed hard and headed away, feeling similar guilt to what Clark was experiencing.

“It’s not your fault, Clark.” Lex reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

“No? It sure feels like it.” Clark moved away from him, rubbing the back of his neck and slowly walking the floor.

“If you let yourself believe for even one minute that this is anyone’s fault but Marty’s, he’s won.”

“He already won, Lex,” he snapped, turning to face him. “Chloe’s in there unconscious and she may never wake up!”

He gazed at his old friend silently, letting him vent.

“I should have realized what was happening. I knew something wasn’t right, but I had no idea that it was…” He raked a hand through his hair. “I can’t lose her.”

Lex watched him for a moment. “I’ve already contacted the best doctors in the country. They’re on their way here right now. She’ll pull through.”

“How do you know?” he demanded, shaking his head.

“Because she’s Chloe,” Lex said simply.


	17. Chapter 17

_Feel like I could have loved you_

Clark sat at Chloe’s bedside, gazing at her intently. It was two days later and while her condition hadn’t worsened, it hadn’t improved, either. The doctors that Lex had flown in were monitoring her closely around the clock. Despite the fact that everyone, Lois included, had tried to talk him into going home or at least going with Lana back to the dorm, he hadn’t left even once.

Deep down he was afraid that if he gave up his ever-constant vigil, Chloe would just fade away into oblivion before he got back.

And he just wouldn’t let that happen.

Closing his eyes briefly, he rested his forehead on the side of her bed, covering her hand with his. After a few moments, he lifted his head once more and gazed at her with tears in his eyes. The past few weeks, and the past two days in particular, had been a level of hell he hadn’t even known existed.

Despite how badly he didn’t want to think about it, over the past 48 hours he’d come to realize that Chloe Sullivan was not just his best friend. What he felt for her could never be summed up so easily. She was so much more. She was the one person he trusted as much as he trusted his parents. She was his confidante, his voice of reason, and more than that…she was his heart.

Without thinking about it, he pressed a very gentle kiss to the back of her hand and wondered when he’d fallen in love with her.

His thoughts shifted very briefly to Lana and he tensed involuntarily. He couldn’t let his mind go there. Not now. Not with Chloe in such a fragile condition. Right then thinking of his girlfriend made him feel like he was betraying the blond lying in the hospital bed. And he already had enough guilt as far as she was concerned.

No, he needed to have his total concentration be on Chloe, which wasn’t hard considering he’d barely left her side since she’d been brought in.

One of the nurses, a pretty young woman named Danica, smiled at him as she checked Chloe’s vital signs and he forced himself to return the gesture. It had been too long since he’d last smiled, and it almost hurt.

A moment later, he felt a gentle hand rest upon his shoulder and he turned to see Lois standing behind him. “There’s someone in the waiting room who wants to see you.”

“Who?”

A faint smile touched her lips. “Go see. I’ll sit with her.”

Clark hesitated a moment, looking back at Chloe. Then he reluctantly rose to his feet, leaned over and kissed her forehead as he’d done every time he left for a few minutes. “I’ll be back.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Lois told him with an arched eyebrow.

Shaking his head, Clark walked out of the ICU and down the hallway where he spotted someone he hadn’t seen in almost two years. “Pete!?”

“Hey, CK.” Pete greeted him with a handshake and a hug. “How’s our girl doin’?” His voice was quiet, worried.

“There hasn’t been any change,” he replied, looking crestfallen.

He let out a breath, looking around the nearly empty waiting room.

“I take it you met Lois.”

Pete smirked. “Yeah. She’s kinda hot.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Please don’t go there.”

He grinned broadly and Clark realized how much he’d missed his friend in the past two years. “So other than the obvious…how’ve you been?”

He shrugged a little. “Okay, I guess. The last couple of months have been pretty rough.”

Pete sat down on one of the orange waiting room chairs. “So I heard. How’d she get hooked up with this Adams guy anyway?”

Drawing in a deep breath, Clark told him the whole story and by the time he was finished, they were both staring at the tile floor.

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Pete looked up at him. “How are things goin’ with Lana?”

He hesitated a moment. “Okay, I guess.”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

Clark closed his eyes briefly. “We’ve kinda…been having some problems because of the whole--” He lowered his voice. “--secret keeping.”

“Have you thought about telling her?”

“Only about a million times.” He slowly stood up. “I just…can’t bring myself to do it. And to be honest…I’m not sure I want to.”

Pete raised his eyebrows, also standing up. “Something goin’ on I don’t know about?”

“Maybe,” Clark admitted quietly.

“You gonna let me in on this one?”

He closed his eyes. “I’m just…starting to realize that…I think I have feelings for someone else.”

Pete shook his head a little, unable to keep a small smile from tugging at his lips. “Let me guess. She’s pretty, blonde, and wants to be a reporter.”

Exhaling, Clark turned to face him, not smiling back. “It’s not funny.”

“I’m not laughin’.” He held his hands up. “I don’t wanna see Lana get hurt. But you gotta admit…it’s kinda ironic.”

“What is?” His eyebrows furrowed.

“You and Chloe. Long as I’ve known you two, you’ve been goin’ around each other in circles.”

“I just wish it hadn’t taken something like this to make me realize I still have feelings for her,” Clark murmured.

“Hey. She’s gonna pull through this.” There was more than a little confidence in his voice.

“That’s what Lex said, too.”

“Well for once I actually agree with the hairless-wonder .” He smirked. “Mark my words, she’ll be awake within the week and demanding to go home.”

A faint smile tugged at Clark’s mouth. “I hope you’re right.”

He grinned.

“I’m also really glad you’re here, Pete.”

“Of course you are.”

Chuckling softly, Clark shook his head. Neither of the guys were aware that Lana stood only a few feet away, listening to every word they said, a sad, but accepting smile on her face.

* * *

Lana lingered in the doorway of the ICU, watching Lois as she read to Chloe from the Daily Planet. “Lois?” Her voice was very soft.

The brunette turned to look at her. “Hey, Lana. Come on in.”

“Thanks.” She moved over to where her friend was, and paused. “Would you mind if…I had a minute with her?”

“No, of course not. I’m in dire need of caffeine anyway. I’m drinking enough for the both of us since she can’t right now.” She smiled a bit, her eyes sad.

Lana met her gaze momentarily, then hugged her, catching Lois off guard. “She’s gonna be okay. I really believe that.”

“I know.” Lois hugged her back awkwardly and then headed out of the ICU.

Letting out a breath, she sat down carefully on Chloe’s bedside. “Hey, Chloe. It’s me.” She was silent for a moment, gazing at her. “I just wanna tell you that…I’m so sorry.” She closed her eyes against the tears that burned behind her eyelids.

“Um, this is really hard for me to say, but…Clark has feelings for you. I think that’s why things between us lately haven’t been so great.” She sniffled a little. “But I want you to know that I’m okay with that. I love him, but…if you’ll just wake up, I promise I won’t stand in your way. Or his. You two can be together. I know somewhere deep down that…you still love him. That you never stopped. Truth be told, I think you’ll have a better shot with him anyway. He trusts you in ways he doesn’t trust me, and…that hurts, but I think it also means we’re not meant to be.”

Lana reached out and touched Chloe’s hand. “So you need to wake up. Because he needs you. And so does Lois. And Pete. And so do I.” She bit her lip, watching her friend for any sign of awareness. “I love you, Chloe. You’re like the sister I never had and I can’t lose you.” She gave her hand a light squeeze. “So pull through, okay?”

Closing her eyes, she prayed that Chloe could hear her words, and that they would reach her somehow, as she wandered down in the darkness. She hoped that the words would be a beacon, however faint, to guide Chloe back to the ones who loved her.


	18. Chapter 18

_And all our friends are waiting there  
Until you’re safe and sound_

“Hey, Cuz,” Lois murmured as she returned to the chair beside Chloe’s bed. “So it’s been almost four days and you haven’t woke up yet. You realize I’m not the most patient person, but as long as you wake up, I don’t care how long it takes.”

Leaning forward, she bit her lip momentarily. “You’ve got everybody seriously freaked out, you know. Clark hasn’t left the hospital since you were brought in, and…well, let’s just say he’s in serious need of a shower.”

* * *

Chloe could hear someone talking to her, though she couldn’t quite make out the words in the muddled confusion of her mind. Everything was dark, and cold. Where was she? What was going on?

“…dad….flight…awhile…”

Frustrated, she gave up on trying to make out the words since the few she was able to catch didn’t make any sense anyway. Instead she attempted to focus on the voice itself. It was soothingly familiar and she knew if she just tried hard enough she would be able to place it.

She felt a light pressure on her hand, and a new, yet also familiar voice said something that she couldn’t quite catch. The pressure on her hand ceased and she tried to reach out to get it back.

* * *

Lois let out a breath, looking at Clark tiredly. “Thanks. I’m gonna grab some coffee. You want some?”

Clark shook his head and eased himself into the chair by his best friend’s bed, hesitantly sliding his fingers through hers. “Hey, Chlo. Pete’s still around. He’s uh…he went with Lana to get something for lunch, but they’re both coming back soon. I know they’d be thrilled if you were awake when they got back.”

Lois gazed at him for a moment, a very faint smile on her face. Then she slowly headed out of the ICU, leaving him alone with her cousin.

He rested his elbows on the edge of her bed, gazing at her intently. “My parents are coming back today, too, and uh…I know Lois finally got a hold of your dad.”

* * *

There was something about this particular voice that was not only familiar, but clearer than the other had been, as well. The pressure on her hand had returned, but it was firmer than before. Like whoever was touching her was refusing to let her go for even a second.

“I miss talking to you,” the voice whispered, and the fogginess in her mind began to clear a little. “Please don’t leave me, Chloe. I can’t lose you.” There was a moment of silence. “I need you to wake up.”

* * *

Clark felt a tiny movement against his hand and he quickly dropped his gaze to where one of her fingers was curling around his. “Chloe?” he whispered, lifting his eyes to her face once more. Her eyebrows were furrowed. His heart skipped a beat. “Chlo, wake up. Come on,” he urged, squeezing her hand gently.

A very soft sigh escaped her lips and he could tell she was trying to say something.

Glancing over his shoulder, he motioned to the nearest doctor and waved him over. “I think she’s waking up.”

Dr. O’Rylee quickly began to check her vital signs. “I think you’re correct, Mr. Kent. Her vitals are beginning to show conscious activity.”

Clark grinned and pressed a kiss to Chloe’s hand.

Her head turned to face him and after a long moment, she slowly opened her eyes.

“Welcome back,” he whispered, his eyes twinkling.


	19. Chapter 19

_Feel like I really loved you_

Within one day of waking up, Chloe made Pete’s prediction come true--she was begging to go home. Or at least to be released from the hospital. He’d grinned and gave Clark the “I told you so” speech, causing both Lana and Lois to chuckle.

Unfortunately for her, the doctors informed her she was going to remain in the hospital for at least another week.

She was lying in bed, one hand resting over the bandage on her stomach, with Lois on one side of her and Clark on the other, holding her other hand when the news report came on television.

“We’re live in front of the Metropolis County Jail, where just a few minutes ago, Marty Adams, son of wealthy businessman Richard Adams, was shot and killed only moments after being released on bail after the attempted murder of his girlfriend and a fellow Met. U. student.”

Lois sat forward, her eyes widening in shock.

Clark had a similar expression on his face.

“At this time, police are looking for a blue four door sedan which was spotted by witnesses at the scene right before the shooting. There is chaos here at the jail right now, and at this time that’s all the information we have. Back to you, Ross.”

Chloe stared blankly at the television screen, her throat tightening. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

* * *

Lex Luthor sat at his desk watching the same news report on his laptop from the comfort of his mansion in Smallville. Leaning back in his chair, he folded his hands, watching the report passively.

The phone on his desk rang and he reached out and picked it up without taking his eyes off the screen. “Luthor.”

“It’s done,” the voice informed him.

A faint smile twisted his lips. “Good work.” Without waiting for a response, he hung up the telephone and opened the business section of the Daily Planet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're in an abusive relationship, please know that it's not your fault and that help is available. 
> 
> 1-800-799-SAFE (7233), hotline for Domestic Violence. It's available in 200 languages, and it's free and confidential.


End file.
